


Fallen Souls

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Isle of Devils [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Monkey D. Skylar... Now that's a girl with a complicated situation. Joining her brother on his pirate crew, she has a lot of work to do to keep her friends in order, be a cross-dresser while dealing with a forgotten alter ego, and make sure they're not caught by the Marines. But when an old friend comes to give her a warning, will she take it calmly? Or will Sky fall like she did before?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming here from Wattpad (same username) and I noticed that the One Piece fandom is bigger here on Archive than Wattpad, so... Here I am~~!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave comments and kudos. Shout outs that my grammar is wrong or a word seems to be missing are appreciated, too! Speaking of comments, I will not tolerate any criticism against things (like cross-dressing or something similar) that are in my writing and if anyone leaves a comment, it will be deleted, for sure. I'm against bullies, sorrynotsorry! Also , if you read this story on Wattpad, there may be some serious changes. Call this the edited version, I guess?

The sun was burning into the backs of my eyelids and I could feel something pressing against my stomach. No longer able to contain the sea water that was surging up my throat, I rolled onto my side and started coughing. Someone started patting my back.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice asked me, clear and worried. I waited until my coughing stopped so I could speak. "I've... been better..."

Slowly, I sat up and the man moved to help me. I let him, gazing around and trying to catch my bearings. "Where are we? Are we still near that whirlpool?"

The sailor looked at me in surprise, along with the other men that were there. "Were you caught up in it?" Another man asked in return.

I frowned as I nodded. "Yeah, it was me and... " I trailed off, realizing the red-vested teen was nowhere in site. Eyes widening in panic, I jolted to my feet and ignoring their protests and the wave of dizziness that hit me, I whirled around. Not seeing him at all, I grabbed the nearest man and shook him. "Where's the moron at?! Did you guys see him in the sea, also?! Or at least some sort of floating object?!"

They didn't get the chance to answer as I ran off, trying to find my younger brother. "Oi! Miss, wait!"

 

* * *

 

I managed to find the hall leading to the kitchen just as the ship suddenly rocked. Slippingand smacking into a wall, I whined in pain. "What the hell? What's wrong with the ship?"

Deciding not to go back up and look, I began a careful trek to one of the doors. Before I opened it, I heard something rolling towards me. Jumping, I narrowly avoided being crushed by a large barrel. _'That barrel seems kind of familiar...'_

I began following it, but froze when I heard light, cautious footsteps coming this way. I pressed my back against the way and slipped my bag off. Seeing as how I didn't have my gun and water bottle, I'd have to do with my bag. I raised my bag slowly, but stopped when I saw a young kid with pink hair. And he wasn't wearing normal clothes.

"Hey, kid..."

He shrieked loudly in fright, in turn startling me and making me throw my bag at his head. Lunging forward, I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut your face, dude! Do you want to attract attention?!"

The pink haired boy quickly quieted down and shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked at me. I blinked before letting him go. Slowly my eyes went up and down his person, making him shift nervously. Finally, they locked on his eyes. "How the hell are you shorter than me? What the hell?" Grumbling for a few seconds, I asked, "What's your name, Pinky? Mine's Monkey D. Skylar."


	2. Chapter 1: A Weapon

I smirked when I saw his baffled expression. "Coby... My name's Coby."

"Hmm, that's a good name for someone who isn't really a pirate," I spoke my thoughts, in turn causing him to trip over nothing. I lurched forward, catching him before he could hit the ground. "I never took you for the clumsy type, though."

"You-how... How did you know I wasn't a pirate?" He seemed utterly confused and kind of scared. I offered him a small smile.

"Well for one, you keep fidgeting and looking around like somethings going to eat you. 2 You look out of place in those clothes. 3 The ship rocked because of a cannon blast, which must of come from the ship that took you in as a cabin boy. Did I get them all right?"

He just nodded, stunned with wide eyes. He's acting like he's whipped. Hehe. How cute.

We stepped through the door leading to the kitchen. "Help me find a barrel that seemed to have just rolled in here."

"Huh? Why?"

I paused, wondering how to answer his question without sounding weird. "My brother might be in it." Yeah, not weird at all.

"Your brother? Why would he be in a barrel?" The small pinkette asked as he glanced around the kitchen skittishly. I was tempted to clap my hands and see if he'd jump... But I didn't want him to faint on me.

I laughed, slightly sheepish and slightly awkward. "Ah... well, you know that whirlpool?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah well... my brother accidentally sailed our boat into it... I was thrown from the ship and he escaped in a barrel...."

He stared at me in disbelief. "You managed to survive that? How?!"

I blinked before staring up in thought, resting a fingertip on my chin. "I have no clue." He fell over. "How do you not know?!"

"Well, when I was thrown from the boat and knocked unconscious, the people on this ship got me from the sea. As for my brother...." I pointed over at the barrels in the corner of the kitchen, "I think they pulled the barrel he was in out of the ocean and onto the ship. I just don't know which barrel he's in."

Looking at him I asked, "Could you help me with these? I need to open them to see which one he's in."

"Uh... sure..."

"Let's start with this big one. Knowing that he's tall, he might-"

"Oi, Coby! You weren't trying to shirk your duties, were ya? Haha, don't let Alvida-sama catch you!" We looked up just in time to see three men in pirate wear enter the kitchen. The one who had spoken before raised a brow. "Oh? And what's this?" I could tell he was talking about me, and one quick glance at Coby's pale face, I knew I had to come up with a lie. Poor boy...

Straightening into a formal stance, I said, "I'm a new recruit, sir, and I thought me and Coby could check down here in the kitchen. Ya know, to see if they had any goods down here."

He gave an approving nod before him and the other two men gave a glance around the room, evil smirks slipping onto their faces as their eyes landed on the barrel that me and Coby had been about to open. We stiffened, but they (thankfully) didn't notice.

Pirate #2 smirked and said, "You know, Alvida-sama doesn't have to know if we had a barrel or two of sake..."

Pirate #1 snickered. "Yeah, you're right. She doesn't have to know... Hey, girl, what did you say your name was?"

"I never said it, but my name is Lark." I replied, pinching Cobys' side as he opened his mouth. He looked at me, slightly pained. I shook my head slightly giving him a warning look as the three pirates came over and towards the barrel that we'd put in a standing upright position. "Why, if I may ask?"

Pirate #1 shrugged as he motioned to Pirate #3 to open the barrel. "Jus' wonderin'."

"Ah, w-wait..." Coby said weakly as Pirate #3 started to bring his hands down...

_CRASH!!!!!!_

I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my face as my little brother bashed the pirate in his facewith the barrel top, knocking him out instantly. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT A GREAT NAAAAAP!!!!"

I giggled at my brothers' loudness making the other two pirates gape at me along with Coby. Luffy, however tossed me a goofy grin. "Big sis! Glad you're safe! Where are we?" He asked me, glancing around as he did so. His eyes paused on the unconscious man. "Hey... you guys shouldn't let your friend sleep there. He's gonna catch a cold."

He pointed to the man and the other (conscious) pirates yelled, "YOU DID THAT!!!"

They pulled out their swords and Coby flipped out. "H-hey! W-wait a second!"

"Eh?" Luffy spoke, glancing at them as they swung their swords. Luffy quickly broke the blades off of the swords, leaving only the handles in their hands and the points went flying into the ceiling. _'Waah... my baby brother's brilliant...  He grew up so well!'_

I doubled over in silent hysterics at the terrified pirates face as Coby gaped in stunned awe at my brother. The pirates were staring at him in new found horror. Pirate #1, trembling, asked him a question. "Who are you?!"

Luffy giggled and, answering with a huge grin, said, "Monkey D. Luffy."

The pirates, screaming, ran off dragging the unconscious pirate behind them. I wiped the tears from my eyes, still chuckling. "Hey, Lu, Pinkie, I'm gonna go explore the ship. Yell if you need anything." I locked eyes with my brother. "Understood, brat?"

The idiot nodded pulling me in for a hug. "Understood, Shortstack! I'm gonna be looking for food. Meet you at one of the boats?"

I nodded and, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, I pulled away and walked past Pinkie. I ruffled his hair. "Catch ya brats later! Be safe, Lu, Pinkie."

"Bye, sis!" I paused at the doorway and looked back at the pink-haired boy. "Coby, if we don't see each other before leaving the ship, I'll say this now..." I tossed him a crooked grin. "It was nice meeting you!"

I slipped out of the door before he could say anything. But judging from his expression, he wasn't used to people saying things like that. I smiled to myself as I crept down the hallway to my bag. Slipping it on, I moved with cat-like grace to one of the doors. _'I wonder if there are any weapons on this ship? Or it could just be a normal passenger ship. Wouldn't be surprising since pirates are on board... Speaking of pirates- CRAP!!'_

Panicking I looked around wildly before noticing some wooden beams connected between the ceiling panels and flicked my right wrist towards one. A wire shot out of my mech bracelet and wrapping around it, I flew towards it and scrambled to climb on the top of the beam. I let out a inaudible sigh of relief when they passed by without noticing me. I silently hopped down and glanced after them, grinning a bit in relief.

Wiping my brow, I turned around. I froze, my grin disappearing and my face paled. My eyes went wide. The pirate in front of me also stared. That went on for a bit before I broke. "So.. nice weather we're having."

I squeaked when he pulled out a staff and hit the ground, ducking. Rolling to the side I flipped and kicked off of the ceiling, flipping again so my foot smacked the staff away and aimed a fist into the guys cheek, hard. It knocked him out and before he could land on the ground with a thudding noise, I caught him. Laying him gently on the ground, I gazed at his appearance. It seems he only had his staff and and some mini daggers wrapped inside his sleeve. I smiled a bit ruefully. "Sorry, mate, but I'm taking your staff."

I reached for the staff, shifting and letting it become familiar with my body. I frowned at the weird charms and sphere on the end. Removing them from the main part of the staff, I slid them into the unconscious pirates' pocket. _'At least I'm still leaving him a memory.. Myeh.'_

Sliding to my feet, I let part of my Devil Fruit come to the surface. With its help, I could listen for any incoming pirates. Hearing nothing, I began making my way to the deck.

**BOOM!**

I jolted, almost falling on my face. I blanched, glancing up before running to the stairs. My Fruit powers receded as I did so. _'That sound... didn't appear good...'_

I slid silently on the deck just in time to see Lu-chan using his Gum Gum Rocket on a whole bunch of pirates. A faint smile slid onto my face as he did. _'That boy...'_

I watched on as he talked to Coby. He stretched his cheek out, grinning, letting me know he was saying he was a rubber man. Then some... I think it was a lady? Kind of looked like a gorilla. She began talking to my brats (Coby's officially one of my boys now, yup) and had a dark look about her. I eyed her warily. Continuing to watch her, I glanced from the corner of my eyes to the other pirates. They were all paying attention to the trio, watching their captain. I let out a soft sigh of relief, knowing they wouldn't attack until their captain gave the signal. My eyes locked onto Cobys' figure as he yelled something, shocking and infuriating the other pirates.

"YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA!" He continued saying other things and ended with, "AND I'M GONNA START WITH YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!"

Alvida snapped. "YOU'RE DEAD, KID!"

She raised her club and brought it down on a panicking Coby and grinning Luffy. Her club was going down quickly, almost appearing like a comet...

I smirked. Disappearing from my spot in the shadows, I shot in front of my boys and swung my new staff so that instead of her hitting Lu's rubber head, she hit said weapon with a loud metal _clang!_

"Shortstack!" I heard said rubber boy exclaim in joy. I smiled infuriatingly at the gorilla woman as I shoved the club away from us, having to use both hands to do so. "Hey, gorilla-lady, those are _my_ brats you're messing with!"

She staggered back a bit from when I'd knocked her club away, and she glared daggers at me. Luffy laughed again and gently tugged me back. I peered up at him curiously. Luffy grinned down at me. "Nicely said, Lark, I'll take it from here."

I nodded in response, stepping back and resting the butt of the staff on the ground. Smirking at the stringy teen, my arm wrapped around Coby, pulling him back with me. "Wha-What are you-?!"

My eyes flickered at the bewildered pinkettes' expression and grinned impishly. My brother, grinning hugely, pulled his arm back in the beginning of his mainly used technique. "Gum-Gum Pistol!"

His arm shot forward into the gorilla-lady's stomach, pushing in like one would do to a balloon with a finger, and she was off. Flying really far into the distance, she shined like a diamond or a star. I laughed. Holding my hand up in a high five, I grinned impishly at my brother. "Way to go, Lu!"

He laughed and smacked my hand. "Shishishi, I know, right?"

We turned to the stunned pirates and Coby. Their jaws were dropped, causing me to frown. "Hey, idiots! Close your mouths before a sea insect gets in your throat!"

Luffy grinned at my words before looking back at the other crew, a serious expression in place. "Hey, you!"

Some of the pirates who'd already snapped out of their dazes and gazed at us in terror. "Yes!"

"Go find Coby a boat! He's going to be a Marine!" They nodded quickly at his order, sweat slipping down their faces. Quickly, they put a boat together and Luffy grinned at Coby. "Shishi, that was fun!"

I shook my head at them, smiling slightly. My face drained in color as I heard cannon fire. I turned my head quickly in the direction of it. Marines...

I tuned out Luffy and Cobys' conversation as I glanced towards the other pirates who had the boat ready. I wrapped my free hand around Cobys' and began pulling him to the boat. "S-Skylar? What..?"

I ignored his confused question and glanced at my brother. "C'mon, Luffy, before the Marines board ship!"

He nodded, understanding, pulling me and Coby close to him as we jumped across and into the boat we'd been given. Coby was freaking out, thinking we'd fall into the water and I rolled my eyes. Luffy called out to the startled pirates on the ship, asking if they could cut the ropes. They did and Coby screamed loudly, latching onto my waist. My eyebrow twitched as I crouched slightly to keep my balance as the boat fell to the ocean surface. I grinned as water splashed up and glanced towards another boat that was beside the other ship. My eyes landed on an orange-haired female, as did Luffys'; we shared knowing smiles at her baffled expression.

A whoop escaped me as we sailed away on the boat. "Suckers!!!!!!!"

My brother laughed at me and I tackled him and Pinky in a hug. Coby yelped in surprise and looked at my face startled while Luffy wrapped his arms around us bother. "Let's enjoy life on the seas while we can, okay, brats?"

Luffy let out a laugh before throwing a fist in the air with his own cheer. "For the new friendships!"

Coby looked at us both in wide-eyed awe before letting his own tentative smile out. "Yeah.. for friendships!"

 

* * *

 

I rolled over so my feet were resting on Cobys' lap, of whom looked at me confused. I grinned at him before looking up at the swinging boy. "Hey, Lu, do you see any land yet?"

His lips pursed out a bit as he glanced around before shaking his head. "Nah, not yet Lark. Only water!"

He exclaimed the last part and I looked at him curiously before sighing. My eyes moved to the pink-haired boy who was staring at me confused. An eyebrow went up. "What's up, doll? You've been looking at me confused for a while."

His mouth opened slightly before he replied. "I don't get it. Why does Luffy call you Lark? Isn't it Skylar?"

I grinned slightly before chuckling. "Actually, it's both. You see, two, well maybe two, years ago before Luffy and I set sail together, I went out on my own and decided to not have my real appearance out in the open waters so I changed my looks. My first appearance was another female, but then I realized I'd have to change my looks further so people wouldn't recognize me as Monkey D. Skylar. And lo and behold, Lark de la Cruez came into existence. Lark is a male, around my height with short, spiky brown hair and bright purple eyes. He normally wears a black overcoat and a black top hat with a masquerade mask on top of the rim. I'll show you him physically when we get to an island."

The boy still looked confused before he nodded. "Ah, okay... What do I call you for now though?"

Luffy laughed at his confusion as I answered. "For now, just call me Jace that way no one knows my real name nor my cross-dressing alter ego."

He blinked before nodding. "Ah.. okay.. Jace?"

I nodded in response and let out a small 'Hmm?'.

"Do you even know where we are? You or Luffy?" I paused before glancing up towards Luffy, hoping he'd respond and he did. "Shishi, nope! Neither of us know how to navigate! We normally just float along 'til we reach an island, shishishi."

I couldn't help deadpanning at his bluntness as Cobys' eyes bulged in their sockets and gaped at us as he screeched out a loud "What?!?!?!?!"

Luffy let out another laugh as I quickly intervened on his panicking. "Hey, Coby, since me and Luffy suck at navigation, do you think you could take us to the nearest Island? I'd like to be able to change and get Lark's outfit before we head to the Grandline."

I sweatdropped when I saw he was gonna let out another screech. I rolled my eyes at him and plopped backwards, letting out a huff. "Hey, Lu?"

"Hm? What's up?" I could feel his eyes on me as Pinkie continued his... whatever it is. "Do ya think ya could wake me when we get to the island? I've had about enough excitement for today."

"Shishishi, why not? Hey, Coby!" I heard a loud smacking noise and peeked an eye in their direction as Pinkie let out a whine.

"Ow, Luffy, why'd you hit me?" Coby complained as he rubbed a lump on his head. I placed an arm over my face so they couldn't see my grin.

"Stop screeching like a banshee! Do you _know_ what happens if Lark _doesn't_ get her sleep? Don't test it!" My grin got wider at Luffy's warning. Although he does kind of make me sound like a monster...

Ah well! More sleep for me...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: A Swordsman

I yawned and sprawled out on Pinkys' legs. "Ne, Pinkie, we almost to the island?"

"Ah!" He said, smiling at me. "We'll reach an island with a Marine base if we stay on this course."

"Ehh..." Luffy said, looking over his shoulder at us. "Coby, you're amazing. Are we really going to reach our destination?"

"Of course!" The boy exclaimed, looking in between Luffy and me. "It's the most basic skill for people who sail."

Luffy let out a laugh, facing forward again and putting his arms in the air. "This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy. He's held there."

Pinkys' tone sound a bit ominous as did his expression. "That famous pirate hunter... Roronoa Zoro!"

I blinked and glanced at Luffy, who mirrored my confusion. "Is he that scary or something?"

He didn't answer directly, more like he set off on a thing of riddles or similes. Whatever they're called... Metaphors maybe? "He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body."

I stared at him then shrugged, resting my head on the deck. "Oh, I dunno, Coby. Sounds like my kind of person."

When Coby fainted from my words, I knew it was worth it. 

* * *

"Hey! Is that the island you were talking about, Pinky?" I asked, as I looked my little brother's shoulder. Coby looked over, too.

"Yep, that's it, Lark." I nodded as we sailed over to the docks. As Luffy and I hopped out of the boat, Coby wrapped a rope on one of the poles. I looked around, turning towards the boys  as Luffy exclaimed something.

"We're here! The town where the Marines are!" I shook my head and looked at Pinky.

"I'll walk with you guys through the town, but the first clothes shop I see, I'm leaving your asses behind. Got it?" At Pinky's nod and Luffy's loud 'Yeah!', I began making the way to town.

The first part of the town we saw seemed to be like a food market. I took in all sights and smells of the fresh produce and smiled gently.

"Hey, Luffy, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew." I tossed a quick look at Luffy. When'd he decide this?

"I haven't decided if he's a good person or not yet." Luffy said, smiling obliviously to my look and Pinky's... whatever emotion that is.

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Pinky yelled. Luffy didn't say anything and picked up a pear from a nearby stand. Biting into said fruit, he said, "Mmm, good!"

He tossed a coin to the vendor, still speaking. "I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base."

The reaction was instant. People, the native people, all jumped back away from us three. They all had expressions of fear and panic.

Coby whispered to Luffy and I. "It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here."

I glanced around and drawled out sarcastically. "Nah, really? What made you think that?"

Ignoring me, Luffy and Coby started walking again. I threw my hands into the air. Okay, I get that I'm sarcastic, but you don't have to ignore me! Shitty boys.

I sighed as I followed them, looking around for a clothes shop. Do they not have one or something? Whatever, I'll just stay with the boys then.

"Anyways," Luffy was saying, "let's head to the base. You want to join the Marines, right?"

"Yes, but..." Coby hesitated before finishing with, "I'm not ready yet..."

I smiled at his nervousness. He's so much like that one kid back at my island... Heh, if only.

Coby continued speaking. "I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base."

The villagers who heard his words jumped back in horror, much like earlier. I looked around, bewildered. What the hell...?

Luffy let out a laugh as we left the market. "This is a very interesting town."

"That's strange," said Coby. "I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain? This really worries me..."

"Maybe the captain is like a dictator?" I suggested, looking around for a boutique. "I mean, I know one Marine that's high up and is practically insane." Me and Luffy shared looks and shuddered. _'_ _That crazy old man...'_

"No way!" Coby practically yelled then stopped when we came to a pause in front of the Marine HQ. Coby then began blubbering something about this being our parting. I rolled my eyes then turned to watch Luffy.

He was climbing part of the wall, making Coby freak out. "Ah, Luffy! What are you doing?"

Luffy peered over the wall, a hand over his eyes. "Where is that demon?"

I facepalmed as Coby sweatdropped. "He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside."

"There he is!" Luffy crowed. Hopping down, he ran somewhere else, me on his heels, Coby follow us a bit slower. Luffy hopped onto the wall, bringing me with him. I gave him a smile before looking over the wall with him. "See, that guy."

Coby joined us, speaking negatively. "He can't be here... Huh?!"

I took in the sight of a green-haired man in a white shirt with black-green pants and a stomach warmer, along with a bandana on his head. His clothes were slightly scuffed up. Most likely due to a fight or something.

Luffy grinned and looked at Coby and I. "If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?"

"Don't say stupid things like that!" Cody spazzed out. "What do you think'll happen if we let him go? I'm sure he'll kill you!"

"No problem. I'm strong." He said it so calmly, that it caused me to chuckle. Coby got this dumbfounded face which turned to fear as the prisoner called out to us

"Hey, you guys." We looked over, Coby trembling in fear, Luffy and I quizically. "You're bothering me... Get lost."

Coby began panicking while I tilted my head to the side with a frown. I called out to him. "You know, for a sexy guy, you don't have to act like an asshole."

He gave me a strange look as Coby looked at me in shock. I blinked when a new scent hit my nose. I looked past Coby to see a little girl placing a ladder on the wall. It caught the others' attention, making them turn, too.

As the dark-haired girl climbed to the top of the ladder, she turned to us and made a shushing noise and climbed onto the top of the wall. Realizing what she was doing, I moved to join her, calling out before she could climb off. She looked at me carefully, suspiciously.

I smiled at her, holding a hand out. "Let me lower you to the ground so you won't get hurt."

Hesitating for a second, the girl placed her hands in mine and I slowly lowered her to the ground, feeling Luffy grab my legs so I wouldn't accidentally go with her. I looked at her face, upside down, as her feet touched the dirt.

"There ya go, little girl. I'll be here when you want to come back, 'kay?"

She nodded before turning to Zoro. I pushed off the wall, going back up and caught Luffy's hand as he pulled me back up on the wall, ignoring Pinky as he spazzed out again. I sat cross-legged on the wall, watching the interaction between the girl and the hot man.

I couldn't hear her words, but when she held out the package, I figured it contained some kind of food. I smiled at the girls' kindness. It was ruined though, by the arrival of three people.

I glared at the blond as he began mocking Zoro and growled lowly when I saw him steal one of the onigiri from the girl. I bet she had made that herself, too. My eyes flashed dangerously when he started yelling at the girl. I felt Luffy place a calming hand on my back as I started to move.

"Wait, sis, let's see what happens." I huffed, but stilled as we watched. I couldn't fully hear their conversation, so I let my Devils' Fruit's powers come to life again and I felt fox ears appear on my head. The conversation became clearer immediately.

"Brat, you know who my father is right." Luffy and Coby were curious by my expression and said something, but I tuned them out and focused more on the blond as he said something to one of the Marines behind him.

"Hey, toss this brat out." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. He wasn't serious! Clearly, the one who he ordered it to couldn't believe it and so he snapped at him, too.

"I'm telling you to toss her outside!" The blonde ordered. "Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!"

"Yes! Right away!" I could tell the Marine was scared- wait, did he say he'd throw the girl out?!

Remembering my brother had better reflexes than me, I exclaimed, "Luffy! He's gonna throw the girl!"

As we watched the Marine picked her up, he whispered quietly, "Little girl, I'm sorry for having to hurt you."

As soon as he'd said the words, the girl was in the air and flying. I cried out. "LUFFY!"

He was in motion instantly, launching his rubber body in the air and wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. I rocketed off the wall, accidentally dislodging Coby and landing underneath Luffy and the girl. I managed to soften their fall, going backwards myself on my butt. I hugged them tightly before pulling back.

I check them both over. "Are you guys okay? Little girl, you're not hurt are you?"

Luffy nodded and picked up his hat. The girl gazed at Luffy before turning to me. "Thank you for catching me. And I'm okay."

I let out a sigh of relief as Coby ran up to us and pulled her into my arms. "Thank the Demon for Luffys' reflexes."

"Is she okay?" Coby said worriedly, placing a gentle hand on her back. I nodded in response before looking for the rubber boy. Thinking he went over the wall, I placed the girl in Cobys' arms. They looked at me confused, but I shook my head.

"Coby, stay with her. I'm going to find Luffy and see if those Marines are gone." I paused in my walking and turned stern eyes on them. "Stay here, okay? I don't want you guys to get into something while me and Luffy aren't there to help."

They nodded and I darted off after my brother, my hybrid form coming into motion. I felt my eyesight sharpen and fox tail come out from beneath my shirt and above my shorts on my back. My speed and agility enhanced suddenly, making me yelp out as I went to fast climbing the fence and accidentally launched myself into the clearing. Landing hard on my face, I landed a few feet away from Zoro.

"Oww... my face.." I heard someone walk towards me. I glanced up slightly, feeling my little brother grab the back of my shirt and pull me up from the ground. He raised an eyebrow. "Too fast?"

I nodded and felt my face. "No cuts?"

"None. "

"Okay, good."

We looked at Zoro. Luffy had moved so we were in front of the cross thing. Luffy set me down, looking at Zoro. "So you're the bad guy?"

"You're still here?" The man retorted back.

"Being publicly humiliated... Are you really strong?"

"Mind your own business!"

"I would have escaped within 3 days." Luffy said smiling hugely.

Zoro scowled. "I'm different from you. I will survive to show them..." Zoro's scowl changed to a dark smile. "Definitely."

I smiled at his words and chuckled. Luffy was no different. "Heh, what a stubborn guy."

Me and Luffy turned to leave, but Zoro spoke. "Wait a minute."

I glanced back, Luffy doing the same. I raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Can you grab that?"

He was talking about the girl's onigiri that the blonde had stomped on. Luffy bent over and picked it up.

I tilted my head curiously, one of my fox ears go down slightly, tail flicking around my legs. "Are you really going to eat that?"

I guess he could hear my slightly weirded out tone because he frowned at me.

"What? I just mean it's more of a dirt ball..."

I trailed off when I saw his dark glare. I threw my hands up in defeat. A sigh escaped me. You just can't win with males.

Luffy was holding the dirty onigiri in his hands and was staring curiously at Zoro. "Are you sure you want to eat this? You might get sick."

"Shut up and give it to me!" The green-haired man snapped sharply. Luffy shrugged and fed it to the man. The man ate it gratefully, chomping a bit loudly. Luffy and I just stared, even if it wasn't polite. After he swallowed, he coughed. We looked at him pointedly.

"Told ya so~" We said at the same time, causing us to glance at each other before grinning.

"It was delicious..." We looked at him in surprise. "Thanks for the food."

* * *

"Really?!" Rika exclaimed, looking between me and Luffy. She had this huge grin on her face as she gazed at us. I nodded an affirmative to the girl as Luffy spoke. I looked at Pinky, noticing his frown.

"Yeah, he ate everything!"

Rika got this adorably silly grin on her face as she put her hands together. "I'm so happy!"

Coby finally spoke, catching our attention. "Is Zoro really an evil guy like they say?"

"No!" Rika said, a bit loud and quickly. We looked at her. "Well, he is in jail because of us."

"Huh?" Luffy questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

She was silent then said quietly. "Everything is Helmeppo's fault. Captain Morgan's son."

We listened silently during her story about Helmeppo's dog and all the other events that had happened before we arrived. I was getting madder by every new word, but Luffy had placed a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't try and go after the bloody blonde. I pulled Rika into my arms at the end, just holding her as I rested my head on hers. She accepted the embrace willingly.

"It's been 3 weeks since. That Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there." I could tell she was getting upset so I interrupted her quickly.

"Is that why when we saw him earlier his clothes were scuffed up and he had wounds on his body?" I felt her nod and let her pull back slightly. Rika settled on my lap as she gazed up at us.

I noticed tears forming in her eyes. Her hands went up to her face, she got out, "I... I..."

"So that's what happened." Coby said, frowning fully. I placed a soothing hand on her back, rubbing it.

We jumped when we heard glass shattering. Rika took on a look of fear as she hopped off my lap. She took off in a random direction, Luffy, Coby, and I following her. Leading the way to a place that resembled Makino's bar back home, my eyes flashed at the sight of Helmeppo and the Marine guards he had with him.

"I'm hungry! We're all going to eat for free." Helmeppo sneered at the woman standing behind the counter. I think she's Rika's mom because they looked like each other. I growled lowly when I heard him laugh. "Hey, hurry up and bring some alcohol! What's taking so long? Hurry up!"

I noticed one of the other people in the bar. It was the girl from before. She had orange hair, a yellow-orange skirt with circles on it, and a white shirt with blue stripes. I wonder why she's here?

I ignored it though. If I need to find out, I'll do it later. I carefully shoved Rika into Coby's front, who immediately wrapped secure arms around her. I tossed them a quick reassuring smile as I followed Luffy a few feet into the bar.I listened to Helmeppos' crappy voice as I stood behind my brother.

"Oh, that's right. Since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow." My eyes widened slightly at his words. _'_ _He's going back on his promise? Despicable!'   _"Look forward to it everyone!"

I guess Luffy had had enough of the blonde's bullshit because he tensed up.

"Luffy?" I whispered, but received no reply. Instead he was across the bar in seconds and slamming his fist into the blabbermouth's jaw and knocked the fool out of his seat. Helmeppo was sent into the far wall. I shot over and wrapped an arm around his waist in case he went to hit him again.

The Marines began helping the fool up as he yelled at Luffy. "Wh.. who the hell are you?!"

At that, Luffy tried to lunge forward again, but I slid in front of him. Without turning away from my brother and wrapping my arms around his waist as much as I could, I lowered angry emerald eyes on the blonde. Luffy yelled out. "Let me go, Jace! He's trash!"

I didn't answer, instead focusing on keeping my feet pressed to the ground. Helmeppo took this time to cry out. "You... you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!"

"So what?!" We both snapped at him, me still keeping Luffy from attacking.

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!" At his words, I made eye contact with the blubbering idiot.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, bastard, or I just might let my brother attack you again! And why don't you do it yourself?! Daddy's boy!" I felt Luffy's hand grip onto my arm. I knew then that we were both holding each other back from attacking the guy. I heard Coby's voice, full of panic.

"Luffy, Lark, calm down! You shouldn't make the Marines your enemy!" Luffy didn't seem to care though. And frankly I know I didn't either.

"I've decided, Coby." At his announcement I could tell Coby was surprised from his gasp. "I will have Zoro join me and Lark!"

* * *

 I helped Rika's mom tidy up the bar after Hell-gecko left with his babysitters.

I looked around the bar carefully, asking, "Did anyone get hurt? Or was it just the guy and the table?"

Rika's mom shook her head. "It was just Helmeppo.. why?"

I looked at her confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you guys do that to Helmeppo? Do you know what he's going to do now?!" I could tell she was getting scared and hysterical. I put the dust pan and broom down and walked towards her. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me.

I smiled slightly, throwing her and the rest of the patrons off guard. "My brother and I.. we hate people who go back on their promises. And I hate dictatorships, which is basically what Morgan and his son are doing. I'm going to ask you two favors, okay?"

She hesitated but nodded. "What are they?"

"One: I need you to make sure the townspeople stay away from the Marine base. If my brother's doing what I think he's doing, I need you all to stay out of his way. Two: I need you to get me to a clothes shop. I'm gonna  change my appearance later on to go under cover and I couldn't find a shop earlier. Will you take me to one?"

She was worried, I knew, about what Morgan might do if we did something to him. I sighed lightly and pulled away from her. Placing hands on my hips, I looked her square in the face. "Miss, I know I'm a stranger to your island and my brother just started a fight with the Marines, but I'm going to need you to trust me. Okay?"

She didn't get the chance to answer when one of the patrons spoke up. "What are you and your brother going to do with the Marines? And I can take you to a clothes shop, if you need me to."

I turned to the one who spoke. It was an old man, with short grey hair and a small mustache. I smiled slightly. "I'm gonna have to ask you to take me to one and to answer your question... I don't know yet."

I could tell the having no plan terrified them. Holding a hand up to calm them, I said, "But don't worry. We have no intentions of getting the townspeople involved in our mess."

He nodded at my response and stood up. "Then let's go, miss, and get your clothes over with."

I nodded and glanced at Rika's mom. "Do you have everything here?"

At her nod, I turned and started following the old man. I stopped by the opened door and looked back. I reached a hand into the pouch I had around my waist and pulled out a whistle. With the figure of an eagle on it, I tossed it over to Rika's mom. "Take the whistle. If something happens in town, blow the whistle and I'll come running. See you."

I quickly shot off after the old man quickly catching up. I looked at the sky. Luffy was probably going after Zoro to get him free and Coby was most likely doing the same. I'd have to hurry.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: The Alter-Ego, Lark de la Cruz

* * *

**3RD P.O.V.**

Morgan had noticed an intruder in the yard and gone to join intervene with a team of Marines. Reaching them, he started to speak when he saw a pink-haired boy trying to untie the swordsman.

"Hold it right there!" Catching said peoples' attention, they looked over to see Captain Morgan approaching with his Marines. Said captain had a dark look on. "By the treason you have committed against me... You both will be executed right here..."

The Marines got in formation, pointing their guns at Zoro and Coby. Morgan continued talking. "You guys did some interesting things. Do you and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?"

Zoro answered first. "I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you... hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!"

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me." Morgan said. "You're skill, when compare you my strength, is nothing!"

"Ohhh~? Is that really? Why don't you test it out, Mr. Marine Captain." A voice called out teasingly, making them look around confused. Morgan scowled behind the iron thing on his jaw. "Who said that?"

"Up here. On the wall closest to the sea." They looked in the direction the voice gave them... and were surprised at the sight of a boyish figure sitting on the wall, legs dangling.

A top hat that was the color of black with a masquerade mask the color of a dark purple that was almost as black on top of the rim. Black colored pants with a black overcoat on top of a blue silk button up. Sandals that were like Luffy's adorned his feet. Beside the boy with a hand on top of it was a staff that was blue and had many different design marks on it. Underneath the hat was a face, one with purple eyes, a calm expression and short spiky brown hair.

Coby's eyes went wide when he remembered Sky's description of her alter ego. Mouth dropping, he stared in astonishment. Lark didn't look a thing like Skylar did, except for the height. No wonder she said it was a disguise!

Lark looked around the yard to Morgan. "Well? Are you going to compare your strength and Zoro's or are you just going to stand there gaping like an idiot? Or were you just going to release the firing squad on the two unarmed guys?"

At the words, they snapped out of the surprised trance they were in and looked at the Marine captain. Morgan scowled at having been caught off guard by a short little rat and turned swiftly back to Zoro and Coby.

"Aim!" He barked at his Marines. Coby and Zoro stared at the squad, sweat dripping down their faces. Coby was panicking visibly while Zoro panicked mentally, thinking about his promise.

The male on the wall heard the shattering of glass and smiled internally. _'So he's finally coming out... Let the fun show begin...'_

"Fire!" Morgan bellowed and the squad prepared to shoot Zoro and Coby. There was a yelling noise that caught Morgans' and Larks' attention. They watched Luffy fly and land in front of Coby and Zoro, his arms out wide. The firing squad had already started shooting, so they were a bit off guard when Luffy appeared out of no where.

Zoro yelled out when he saw Luffy. "You!"

Coby screamed when he saw Luffy taking the bullets. "Luffy!"

Morgan murmured when he saw Luffy get hit. "Straw hat..."

The bullets hit Luffy, but didn't pierce his skin. Instead, it just went back in the boys rubber body. The Marines were freaked out by the sight, going big eyed and everything. They also made comments.

"No way...."

"That can't be possible..."

"How-?"

Luffy get out a "Gee hee" and grinned hugely (like showing his gums huge) and bounced the bullets out of his body. Lark shook his head at his little brothers' display. _'Rather dramatic,'_ thought Lark as he watched the action play out.

Luffy yelled out as the bullets were sent flying. "It won't work!!"

As the bullets flew, one went right past Morgans' head, only an inch or two away. His eyes were wide, along withe everyone else. Lark as the exception.

Luffy was laughing as the audience stared in shock. "I told you so, I'm strong!"

"You... What the hell are you?!" Zoro got out, eyes huge from the phenomenal spectacle.

Luffy looked back at him, over his shoulder. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who'll become the Pirate King!" At the end of his proclamation, he grinned hugely and gave Zoro a thumbs up.

After that, he kind of shocked Zoro with the Pirate King deal and caused him to ask questions about it... Which Lark sort of ignored. He was focusing more on the area surround the yard and the Marines. They (the Marines) were staring at Luffy and the others in shock and Coby was, like, having a fanboy attack about Luffy. Lark frowned slightly, confused. He could tell there was someone other than those in the yard present, but he couldn't tell where they were. Once again, yet another thing he'd have to figure out.

Lark was jolted out of his thoughts by Luffy laughing at something Coby said. He watched as Luffy held the three swords that'd been on his back over to Zoro. "Here, your sword. Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine." Zoro answered. "I use three swords."

Luffy looked confused before smiling and holding out the swords. "You'll take them, right? But if we fight together, you'll owe me. Being killed by Marines or coming with me and Lark... Which one do you pick?"

Zoro grinned evilly. "You're the son of the devil! Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

Luffy cheered. "Great, you'll be our comrade!

Lark sweatdropped at his brother's antics. _' Did he really forget where we are...?'_

Luffy started doing a jig thing, moving the swords in his grasp up and down in the are, also squatting. "Alright! This is perfect!"

Zoro got annoyed. "I get it, now set me free!"

The Marines watched in confusion. "What is that guy?" One questioned

"The bullets were useless." Another mentioned.

Morgan spoke, sweat sliding down his face. "The guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human. It seems that he ate one of the devil's fruits."

Lark's nose twitched when he heard about the devil's fruits. _'That guy didn't say it right....'_

One of the Marine's that had been listening to Morgan asked, "Devil's fruit?'

Another one said, "Treasure of the ocean?"

Morgan was about to answer, but got cut off by Lark. The Marines stared as he spoke in a voice that made them shiver. "It's said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable power. The power to breathe fire... The power to create tsunamis... There are many rumors about the devil's fruits, too many to know what it really is. The secret to this is supposedly hidden in the Grand Line... and Luffy contains one of those devil's power."

All the while Lark was talking, Luffy was trying to release Zoro from his bonds, with Coby panicking and urging him to hurry. Lark sweatdropped at the sight. _'They_ do _realize there are swords right by their feet...? Never mind. They're too stupid to remember that.'_

"It doesn't matter who he is. Those who oppose me will be executed!" Morgan suddenly burst out, causing Lark to look at him. "If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!"

The Marines charged towards the trio by the.. cross thing. He (Skylar turned Jace turned Lark) sighed, dragging a hand down his face. _'Idiots.... I'm surrounded by idiots..'_

_CLANG!_

The Marines were shocked, looking at the staff that had blocked all of their sword.

Lark gazed at them blankly. "Now, now, my dear, Marines. It's not very _noble_  of you to attack unarmed men."

Lark sighed before suddenly shoving his staff forward then out of the way of the blades. The Marines let out yelps as they began falling to the ground, but managed to catch their balance. Some looked around wildly.

"Looking for someone?" A soft voice asked, making them twirl towards the cross. The stoic looking boy was settled in a light crouch on the tip of said cross, with Zoro- who was now untied, a surprised Coby, and a grinning Luffy gazing up at him. Lark looked down at Zoro and said simply, "Time for you to prove your worth, ne, Zoro-san?"

Said greeen-haired man smirk. "Why not?"

Picking up his three swords in a graceful fluid motion and started battling the Marines. Lark watched along side Luffy and Coby. "So, Coby, what do you think of my alter ego?"

Coby looked at him confused before his eyes went wide. "Wait... JACE?!"

Said man/woman sweatdropped. "Did you already forget our conversation in the boat? I expect that of Luffy, not you. I'm rather disappointed."

Coby turned red. "Sorry, Jace, I completely forgot you were going to show me your alter ego."

Lark patted him on the head, turning back to the fighting Zoro and Marines. "It's fine, just please remember it for next time." Coby nodded and also turned back to the fight along with Luffy, who had been listening.

They watched as Zoro held the Marines back as he turned to them. Talking around the sword in his mouth, he looked at Luffy and Lark, making eye contact with said people. "Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I'll always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?" Luffy questioned, Lark tilting his head slightly.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro said, grinning hugely. "If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions... You will end your own life on my sword!"

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice!" Luffy said, obviously awed by the thought. "As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Lark rolled his eyes slightly. _'That's a bit excessive...'_

Zoro scoffed lightly around the white handled sword in his mouth. "Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint... My name will be heard all over the world!"

"Narcissist," Lark murmured, making Zoro scowl around his sword.

"What are you all standing around for?!" Morgan bellowed, causing the Marines to jump. "Execute all of them now!"

"Zoro, get down!" Lark exclaimed, seeing Luffy bend over slightly and pulling his foot back. Zoro looked up confused. "Hah?"

His eyes went wide, slightly bewildered. Luffy grinned, speaking, "Gum Gum Whip!"

Zoro ducked down just in time. Luffy's leg elongated and his foot moved, catching the Marines by their sides and torsos. Sending them flying backwards to Morgan who was shocked.

Coby let out an exclamation, hands moving into fists. "Alright! Amazing!"

Lark smiled lightly, glad Luffy didn't accidentally take Zoro with the Marines. He jumped down from the cross, landing beside Coby, who turned to him as he placed his staff on his back. Seeing Coby's enlarged grin, he shook his head. Zoro straightened up beside them, staring at Luffy. "What are you?"

Luffy grinned at him, moving his foot around. "I ate the gum gum fruit."

"Gum gum fruit?" Zoro repeated, staring at him before turning to Lark. Lark could see the question in his eyes and shook his head, murmuring quietly, "I'll tell you more about it later."

Zoro nodded, still confused. They heard a Marine exclaim. "Rubber human!"

Morgan was staring the the four people with a deep frown. "So he did eat the devil's fruit."

"Captain!" One of the Marines exclaimed. "We're no match for him!"

"We can't do it!" Another cried.

"And he's got Zoro on his side!" One of the Marines that was on the ground spoke up, adding, "Plus that one kid from earlier."

Lark twitched. A dark look entered his eyes making Coby, Zoro, and Luffy sweatdrop at the dark aura that was emitting from him. Luffy reached out to grab his shoulder. "Lark, wait a second- And he's gone."

They watched with slight shock as there was a whooshing sound and Lark was standing by the Marine that had called him a kid. Lark looked at the man who's face had gone pale. "Excuse me, sir, but did you just call me a kid?"

"A-ah..." There was sweat sliding down the Marines' face as he gazed into the angry (but not visible) eyes of said "kid."

Lark looked at him blandly. "I mean, if you did, I'm sure it can be ruled out as an accident. Correct?"

The Marine nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! It was an accident!"

There was a dark, low laugh from above making them look over in said direction. Lark took on a carefully crafted blank mask as the Marine took on a mask of 'terrified-as-hell' as they looked at the source of laughter.

With a dark look on his face, he spoke. "This is the captain's order! Those who are complaining... shoot yourselves in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!"

Lark froze up before looking Morgan square in the face. "Are you sure you want to make that order go through? Because if you do, you will most likely be the only one still here..." Lark's eyes darkened to a deep navy purple shade, making Morgan pause as he got stared down by the smaller male. "Then again, this is a dictatorship, so I'm sure they'd be glad to get away from you and your lame-ass son."

Morgan's eyes went huge before narrowing as he raised his ax-arm. "Just who do you think you're TALKING TO?!"

He brought the ax-arm down quickly as there was a rush of footsteps coming from the trio. Luffy shot past the stunned Marines and threw his fist towards the side of the ax-arm, stopping it. Morgan and the rest of the Marines were surprised, Morgan scowling afterwards.

The Marines, along with Lark, quickly shot backwards and away as Morgan yelled something about lower-ranked citizens fighting him. Luffy stared at Morgan calmly. "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you."

Lark deadpanned at his brother. _'Such a weirdo.'_

The Marines watch in fear as the two began fighting. Morgan swung his ax-arm in a diagonal slash, Luffy jumping up and landing behind him. Spinning backwards towards the rubber boy, he swung his axe-arm down into the ground, Luffy once again jumping to evade it. The ground cracked from where Morgan hit it. Luffy, as he fell, straightened his legs out as Morgan looked up. There was a loud clanging noise as Luffy slammed his feet into the iron thing on Morgan's face. Morgan was sent tumbling backwards, head over heels. The Marines were staring in shock as their captain was sent flying. Luffy landed back on the ground as Morgan crouched in a defensive position.

"Wh.. what's going on?" A Marine asked as he stared, sweat sliding down his temple. Lark answered. "It appears my captain is going head-to-head against yours. Luffy, stop stalling, please."

Luffy sent a quick grin at his older brother, nodding. Morgan scowled darkly. "Brat!"

Luffy lunged forward, preparing a fist as Morgan raised his ax-arm up again.

"Die!" Morgan roared, bringing his weapon down. Luffy moved to the side, Lark noted absently, like he was swimming on his side or something of the like. But then Luffy was spinning in midair, causing Lark to change his thoughts.

"Don't wanna!" Luffy replied, grinning. Lark was watching his brother as he spun, making himself dizzy by watching. Lark looked, shaking his head as he swayed. He grabbed onto the nearest Marine to keep his balance, making the Marine catch his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

 _'The Marine must've forgot we're enemies,'_   Lark thought, as he rubbed his face and nodded at the Marine. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy from watching Luffy spin..."

The two looked up in time to see Captain Morgan go down.

"Captain Morgan..." One of the Marines spoke up, trailing off.

"Is no match for him!" Another ended.

Luffy grabbed Morgan by the front of his shirt. "What kind of Marine are you... Destroying Coby's dream like that!"

"Ah," Lark said, noting with a kind of satisfaction of Morgans' face. "Luffys' angry."

Luffy punched Morgan in the face, causing his head to go to the side.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled out, catching everyone's attention. "Straw hat, look at this!"

It was Helmeppo... holding a gun to Cobys' head. Luffy punched Morgan twice more, getting Helmeppo riled up. "I said wait! Are you and idiot?! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?"

"Helmeppo-sama..." A Marine said, him and a few other sweatdropping at his actions. Lark tilted his head. _'Sama? Someone like that guy shouldn't get a suffix...'_

"Oi," Zoro said, finally getting Luffy and Lark's attention from there actions and thoughts.

"Ah??" Luffy asked, looking up and confused. Lark and Luffy looked in Helmeppo's direction.

"If you care about his life, don't move!" Helmeppo exclaimed, his arms shaking and legs trembling. Lark took off his hat and ruffled his hair. _'So that's who I felt earlier.'_

"You try anything and I'll shoot!" Helmeppo continued, still shaking and trembling. Coby had sweat dripping down his face and a fearful expression on.

Luffy stared at Coby for a bit before grinning hugely and let out a small "hee-hee." This made Coby stop and look at him confused. Then he called out.

"Luffy! I don't want to interfere with your dream even if I die!"

"Yes, I know!" Luffy returned, still grinning hugely. Lark deadpanned. "Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious."

Luffy started walking towards Helmeppo and Coby. Helmeppo freaked out a bit. "Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot him!"

Lark looked over when he heard movement. Seeing Morgan get up and raise his axe-arm, he called out to his brother. "Ne, Luffy, wanna get this done with?"

Luffy nodded. Lark hummed for a second before disappearing out of sight.

Coby caught sight of Morgan standing, and cried out. "Be-behind you!"

Luffy grinned once more. "Gum Gum..."

Morgan straightened to his full height, yelling. "I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!"

Zoro put his sword back in his mouth as Luffy yelled out and Morgan brought axe-arm down. "Pistol!"

Lark appeared beside Helmeppo, catching him and Coby offguard. Nodding to Helmeppo, he jerked Coby off his feet and backwards, rolling over as Luffy threw a punch to Helmeppos' face. Lark settled beside Coby on the ground, said pink-haired boy leaning up on his elbows to watch.

Morgan grit his teeth as Zoro cut him, letting out a pained cry. He fell to the ground with a thud. Luffy tossed a quick smile to Lark and Coby, who both nodded back. Luffy glanced over his shoulder. "Zoro!"

Zoro gazed back at him calmly. "It was nothing, Captain."

Luffy and Zoro grinned at each other. So naturally, Lark had to go with his impulses.

"SHIPPING PACKAGE!" At his yell, they all looked at him, confused. Luffy, though, he understood what the male meant and turned a bright red.

"Would you stop saying that, you creep?!" Luffy exclaimed, glowering at Lark, who looked at him unapologetically and held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't do that and I wouldn't have to say stuff like that." Lark ignored his little brother and confused stares from the Marines, Zoro, and Coby. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, then held out a hand to Coby. Coby took his hand and began doing what Lark did a few seconds before.

Lark looked at the Marines as they stared at Luffy and Zoro in surprise. "They defeated Captain Morgan!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Who are these guys?"

"If anyone still wants to fight us, come up now!" Zoro said, catching the Marine's attentions. They all looked around at each other, unreadable expressions on their faces. Lark, Luffy, Zoro, and Coby stared at them carefully.

Suddenly, cheers, weapons, and hats wen up in the air, catching the four off guard. Lark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "The hell?"

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

"Yahoo!"

"Banzai!"

"What the... Their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?" Luffy questioned.

Coby came to the realisation first. "It's because everyone was afraid of Captain Morgan!"

Just then, Zoro collapsed, making Coby stop his little joyfest and panic. "What's the matter, Zoro?! Are you injured?"

Lark knelt beside the man and placed a hand on his forehead. Zoro opened his eyes as he did. "I'm hungry..."

Lark deadpanned. "Really? Ah, come on, man. Let's go to Rika's moms' bar. Maybe she can round up some food for us."

Lark slid an arm around Zoro's waist and pulled him into a standing position. Looking at Luffy and Coby, he said, "Could you two make sure our weapons don't fall off? I really don't want to come back here."

Luffy grinned at his brother. "Ah! Just lead the way, Shortstack!"

Lark sighed as he turned and started walking out of the courtyard. He began speaking to Zoro. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, because once you're in, you're stuck with us."

Zoro just gave a huff of amusement.

* * *

Lark shook his head, smiling as Zoro finished his meal, with said guy saying, "I'm full!"

Zoro had this huge, boyish grin on his face. "That meal was worth not eating for 3 weeks!"

Coby, Rika and her mom laughed as Zoro rubbed his stomach. Lark hummed and looked at the dark-haired woman. "I'd have to agree with Zoro, the meal was good. Thank you, Miss."

She smiled at the man. "You're welcome, Lark. And really, you don't have to help with the dishes."

Lark shrugged as he balanced the dishes he took from Zoro's spot. "Nah, besides before me and Luffy set sail, I worked with a friend at the local bar. And... " Here he tossed a sideways glance at his little brother. "I think Luffy might end up eating all of your food supplies."

Luffy was looking at Zoro, cheeks full of food like a chipmunks'. "Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?"

Zoro gave him an exasperated look and pointed to the plates Luffy had already finished off. "I don't understand how you can eat more than me!"

"Cause it's good... right, Coby?" Luffy said, around cheeks full of food, making Lark sigh. "Luffy, please stop talking with your mouth full."

Luffy ignored his brother, looking at Coby expectantly. Coby chuckled sheepishly and clapped a hand to the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I helped myself, too."

Rika's mom gave him a smile. "It's alright, you helped save our town!"

Rika looked up at Luffy, beaming. "You were amazing back there!"

"Yeah, I'm great!" Luffy said, beaming back at her, still speaking with his mouth full. "Luffy! Stop that!"

Luffy tossed a grin to his exasperated brother, still ignoring his words. "I'll become even greater. I'm gonna become the Pirate King. I found a comrade, too!"

Lark sighed and tossed his hand up in the air, accidentally getting soap buds everywhere. "This boy..!"

Rika's mom chuckled as she slipped past Lark to begin drying the dishes. "Yet you still love him at the end of the day." She had a teasing twinkle in her eye as she glanced at Lark, who smiled fondly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right.. I truly wouldn't know what to do with myself if it weren't for him." Lark and the woman tuned back into the conversation as Zoro asked Luffy a question.

"So how many shipmates do we have?" He had this calm and content smile on his face as he waited for the response. "I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. To become the Pirate King, you probably have a crew already."

"Nope." Luffy said calmly. "Just you and Lark."

"Wha?!" Zoro said, taking on a bewildered look. "Then..."

Zoro pointed from himself to Lark, who continued the dishes. Luffy smiled and said, "Yup, just us three!"

Lark sighed and called out to his brother. "Don't look so happy, Lu, we still need someone who can actually navigator, a chef, and a doctor. Unless, of course you want to die in the open water from scurvy and wounds."

Luffy pouted at his brother. "Aw, c'mon, aniki, stop being such a downer."

Lark ignored him as he glanced at Zoro. "You regret it yet, Lima Bean?"

Zoro snapped out of his shock and scowled at Lark. "Don't call me that... Can we even get to wherever with just us three?"

"What does it matter?" Luffy said, continuing to eat. "We're strong."

"Ship." Zoro said, getting a bit loud. "Where's our pirate ship?"

A sponge flew out from behind the bar and hit Zoro in the back of the neck. He yelped and swatted the sponge away from his neck. He looked up and scowled. "What was that for?!"

Lark jabbed the soap-covered spatula at the man, chiding him. "Don't get loud, Lima Bean! And stop acting nasty. We may be pirates but we can have some kind of decency to our hostesses.  Crappy bean-man."

Zoro's eyes flashed. "Why you..!"

Luffy wrapped his free hand around Zoro's forearm, jerking him back in his seat, making him grunt. Luffy ducked under the table before tossing the sponge back to Lark, who caught it.

Luffy grinned at Zoro and pointed out the window, to a miniscule boat by the docks. "Right there."

"That?" Zoro said.

"It's small now, but I'll get us a really big one!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro let out this kind of manical laugh. Lark looked over and sweatdropped.

"How?" Zoro asked Luffy, an incredulous look on his face.

Luffy ignored him, daydreaming aloud for a bit. "I want a pirate flag, too!"

Lark sighed and locked eyes with Zoro. "Ignore Luffy, he wasn't born with planning abilities, plus since there's only three of us, it's probably best if we start slow. I rather not have the Marines after us until we get in the Grand Line."

Zoro sighed and pressed two fingers to his forehead, a vein throbbing. "Am I really going to follow this guy?"

"Well, we'll get more comrades as we go along." Luffy said, grinning cheerily.

"Hey, hey.. where are you guys going now?" Rika asked, looking at Luffy.

"Mm?" He glanced at Lark who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure there's another somewhere around here.... but if you're asking about where our true goal is, it's the Grand Line!" At Lark's words Coby spluttered, orange juice shooting out his mouth and nose. "OI! COBY, I JUST CLEANED THE COUNTER, YOU BRAT!"

He ignored Larks' yell and looked at the three pirates wildly. "With just the 3 of you?! No matter what, that's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible!"

Lark frowned and swatted Coby on the top of his pink hair. "Stop that!"

Rika looked confused. "Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?"

"Of course it is!" Coby exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Lark had swatted him and placed his drink on the counter. "You know that there are two oceans in this world, right? The stretch of land in between the two oceans is called the Red line. There is a road in the center of the Red Line. That road is aligned with the Red Line... that is called the Grand Line. A long time ago, the Pirate King, Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world... It is said that he left the great treasure, One Piece, in the Grand Line... And that's why hordes of pirates flocked to the Grand Line. Now, the place is a battlefield. It's also known as the Graveyard of Pirates."

There was a few seconds of quiet before Rika's mom said, softly, "I heard from a customer that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back."

Luffy turned around in his chair, arm resting on the back. "But One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go."

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro spoke up, smiling calmly.

"Zoro, you too?!" Coby said, bewildered.

"Of course he is, too." A soft voice said from behind the counter, they turned to Lark, who had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and overcoat on the counter hands washing off the soap on the dishes. "All three of us are going. Luffy's our captain, remember?"

"Besides, who cares?" Zoro asked, "You aren't going anyways."

_Smack!_

Zoro sputtered, wiping off the soap from the sponge off his face he tossed a glare at Lark, who was already glaring at him. "Would you stop acting like a little brat, Zoro?! You're such a bully!"

"A bully? Me, a bully?! Look who's throwing sponges!" He shot out of his seat. Lark remained unfazed. Just because Coby won't be joining us doesn't mean you can act like that! Besides, I bet he's just worried about us. Right?"

Coby nodded, also standing. "Because Luffy and Lark are my friends, even though we just met... right?"

Lark tossed Coby a faint smile as he turned back to the sink. Luffy grinned widely at Coby. "Yep. We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!"

Lark listened as Coby talked about part of his past and frowned at when he mentioned no one stood up for him at all. _'That can't be right... they promised me...'_

But then Coby got chipper again. He said he'd be going after his childhood dream- to be a Marine.

"Rather than worry about us," Zoro said, "You should take care of yourself."

Coby looked at him confused and he continued, "Even though you were forced into it, you still served under the pirate, Alvida." Coby hesitated, still looking at Zoro. "Don't underestimate the Marines' information intelligence. If they find out, you wouldn't be able to join."

Coby looked at him with wide eyes. "S... speaking of that..."

The door to the bar opened, and a Marine came in. "Excuse me."

Everyone turned to the man curiously.

* * *

**Lark's P.O.V.**

 I watched the man from the corner of my eyes, continuing to do the dishes. He had a calm aura about him, making me notice he wasn't here to fight or anything. He continued to step forward before stopping.

I couldn't see his eyes from underneath his cap. Wondering what he wanted, I twitched when I heard him ask.

"Is it true you guys are pirates?" He was still calm, even as Zoro and I looked at him.

Luffy grinned at him. "Yep, I also got a new member."

I threw the spare purple sponge I'd been using at his face. He let out a cry of alarm as he fell backwards out of the the chair. "Aniki!"

I sighed and looked at the Marine. "Forgive my brother and his blabber mouth. Is there something you need, sir?" He hesitated, looking at my brother, who was rubbing at his mouth because of the soap, before back at me.

I gave him a reassuring look. "That was the only sponge I had. Zoro didn't give me back the other on."

He nodded before saying, "We are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However, now that we know you are pirates, we can't look the other way. You must leave this town immediately!"

I blinked at his words, looking at Zoro and Luffy who were doing the same.

"We owe you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters," he continued. I stared at him, tilting my head slightly.

"Do you mean right now, sir?" I asked, frowning slightly when he nodded. "But.." I looked down at the dishes then back at him. "But I'm not done..."

Rika's mom chuckled at my words while Luffy shook his head, grinning. "It's alright, Lark. I can finish it."

I looked at her, my eyes wide. "But I-"

She patted my head and gently pushed me towards the exit of the counter. "Go on, little bird. Me and Rika will finish up."

I pouted slightly as I made my way out of the bar, picking up my coat and shifted my hat around. "So not cool...."

Luffy smiled as he stood up and pinched my cheek. "Ah, come one, 'niki, besides we'd be better off going now."

"Shut up, brat." My hand brushed a bulge in one of my coat pockets, making me blink. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot... Here, Marine Man who's name I do not know. Catch."

Pulling out the bag, I tossed it to the guy. He looked at it confused. I looked at him calmly. "Morgan drained the towns' funds right? Let that help you guys get back on your feet again."

"LARK!" I heard Rika's mom exclaim. I shot past the Marine and glanced back at Zoro and Luffy. "I'm going to go on ahead and prepare the boat. See you!"

I darted off past the crowd and to the harbor. Reaching the dock and the boat, I tossed my coat onto the deck, watching it land in the center of it. I looked at the rope and blanched. _'What kind of knots did Coby use?!'_

I looked around, searching for a fisherman or someone of the sort. "Ah, man..."

I looked up when I heard someone else on the dock. My eyes widened when I saw the orange-haired lady again. Wonder if she could help me?

"Hey, Miss with the Orange Hair!" I called out, making her jump. She looked at me startled. "Ah..."

"Could you help me? I can't figure out how to undo these knots." I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "My friend tied up the boat and I kind of suck when knots come into the equation."

She hesitated before nodding with a wicked smile. I sweatdropped. "Of course. But, there's a price."

"I have nothing over 20,000 beli." I informed her as she came over to me. She grinned as she knelt to check the knots out. "That's fine. How about half of that?"

I nodded. "That's fine with me."

She started messing with the knots and I watched her curiously as she did. Her hand were moving fast and I got dizzy. "Woah... you're fast."

She chuckled. "Thanks, I think. And it's done."

I nodded a thank you before hopping onto the boat, pulling my wallet out of my coat. Counting out 10,000 beli, I looked back at the girl, putting my wallet away. Passing her the money, I gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you for untying the boat. Here's your money."

She gave me a quick nod before going back to her boat. Watching as she sailed away, I turned back to the town as Luffy and Zoro made their way to me.

Zoro was talking as they came over. "... good experience."

"What was?" I asked as they came over. I was holding the rope so the boat didn't drift away. "And, Luffy, could you put that by the barrel?"

Zoro smiled slightly and shook his head at me. "The events that happened in town."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, go ahead and get on the boat."

"Bossy~!" Luffy sang out, tossing me a huge grin. I gave him a blank look. "Either get on the boat or you'll be swimming. Which you can't... because of your fruit..."

He pouted at me and I shook my head. "Luffy! Lark! Zoro!"

We looked up as Coby called out to us. I blinked when I saw my staff flying towards us. I quickly caught it before it could hit Luffy. I looked at it, sweating slightly. "Whoops, almost forgot my weapon."

I looked back up to see Coby saluting us, Rika and her mom standing a bit behind him.

"Thank you very much!" Coby said, his salute defiant. "This Marine will never forget you!"

Zoro smirked. "I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before."

Luffy let out a laugh as he hopped onto the boat and let the sails down. Zoro also hopped on. I tossed the rope in after him before turning back to Coby. I gazed at him, memorizing him. I smiled at him, sweetly, which caught them off guard. I dug into my pocket. Pulling out a pendant that was outlined in gold and surrounded a locket made of the gem, opal. I tossed it to him.

Coby caught it and looked at it confused. He looked at me quizzically but I turned away and stepped into the boat. I glanced back at him once.

"Coby! If fate wills it, we'll meet again!" I waved goodbye, as did an excited Luffy and calm Zoro. I locked eyes with the pink-haired boy. "Coby... wear the pendant for me, will you? I promise I'll explain it until we meet again."

He stared at me confused before nodding. "I will, I promise."

I closed my eyes in relief before turning to Luffy and Zoro, smiling. "So, Zoro... know how to navigate?"

 

 

 

****

****

 

 


	5. Flashbacks & Birds

* * *

"I'm hungry...” Luffy whined quietly. Zoro sighed and looked around the sea.

"When will we reach land?" Zoro questioned and I shrugged.

Luffy let out a whoosh of air as he answered. "Who knows...? We go where the wind and sea takes us."

"Will we reach land?" Zoro mumbled out.

I answered this time. "Well, I'm sure we will... someday..."

Zoro straightened out and I peered at him from underneath my hat. "Isn't it weird that you want to be the Pirate King’s crew and yet you don't have any navigation skill?"

"It's not strange," Luffy whined. "I just drift in the sea."

Zoro turned towards me with an exasperated look and I just shrugged at him. "Don't look at me... I have the navigation skills of a gnat."

Zoro scowled. "Do gnats even have navigation skills?"

"Who knows?" I hummed. "All I know is that they're bugs or insects. Whatever they are. You, too... aren't a pirate hunter of the sea?"

"I don't recall ever being a pirate hunter." Zoro's head fell back as he gazed at the clouds. "I went out to sea looking for a man, but I got lost and couldn't find my village. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for the reward."

"What," Luffy said, watching the ocean, "So you were just lost."

Zoro lifted his arms and feet up and slammed them down onto the deck, making the boat rock. "Don't say it like that!"

My eyes widened and I let out a small yelp as I rolled one way to the other side of the boat. "Dammit, Zoro! Look what you did!"

I managed to grab his leg so I'd stop rolling, causing him to yell out as he staggered. I grabbed for my hat and looked over at my brother. My eyes widened when I saw his straw-hat fly up along the sail. "Ah..."

I heard Luffy murmur the one name that always made me tense up. "Shanks..."

I could tell he was remembering the times he'd spent with the man and his crew. I rocketed to my feet so I could try and level out the boat as Zoro and Luffy went after the hat. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized they caught it. I remembered the time he'd gotten the hat...

* * *

_**~Flashback Friday- Ages: M.D.L.: 7, M.D.S.: 9~** _

I scowled as I watched the rowdy pirates. I turned to Maki-nee with a pout. "Maki-nee, how come there are hardly any female pirates on the seas?"

Luffy and the pirates were having their own conversations so I stuck with Maki-nee. She smiled at me fondly. "Well, Sky, most people think that women should stay on land because they're-"

She was cut off by a loud crashing noise. All of those in the bar looked towards the other pirates that were now entering the bar. It was unbearably silent, but I didn't dare to break it. Neither did Luffy. I locked eyes with my little cousin. I mentally called out to him.

_ 'It'll be okay. Maki-nee and the pirates- our pirates will deal with them.' _

Luffy nodded slightly. _'Yeah. Of course everything'll be okay! After all, Shanks is here!'_

I gave him a faint grin before turning slightly on my spot on the counter. The other guy (a bandit?) was talking to Maki-nee and he was getting angry. It got worse when Shanks spoke up. I tuned them out, paying more attention to Luffy, who had a furious expression. _'Luffy...'_

I tuned back in when Shanks handed an unopened bottle of sake to the captain. I watched as the man broke the bottle, getting glass everywhere. Maki-nee gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. I glared at the man from underneath my cap. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

I watched with a blank expression. The others were watching with frowns on their faces, as did Luffy. The pirate looked down at Shanks, a sneer on his face.

"I'm a wanted man. I'm worth 8 million beli. One bottle won't be near enough. Don't take me so lightly."

I watched with bland eyes as sake dripped off of Shanks' straw-hat and onto his lap and the counter. His eyes were shadowed. Then he lifted his head, a dismayed expression on him. "Now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a mop?"

"A-ah," Maki-nee began, leaning over the counter and looking down at Shanks as he picked up broken shards from the floor. "I'll take care of it."

The man snapped from being ignored. He pulled his sword out of his sheath and started to bring it out along the counter, blade first. The Red Hair pirates yelled out when they saw the sword was heading towards me. Benn, Lucky, and Yasopp lunged towards me and Luffy cried out.

"Skylar!" Maki-nee looked up confused and her expression turned to one of horror as Shanks reached up to grab me. They wouldn't make it in time. I could tell from their expressions. I tossed Shanks a small, reassuring grin before lifting my head and locking eyes with Higuma. I let the man see my hidden fury that was in my eyes and threw myself backwards off the counter. I landed hard on my knees. I flinched at the pain before slowly standing up. I saw that Higuma had sheathed his sword again and was still blabbering on. My eyes narrowed at him. I began searching through the cabinets. I listened as the pirates started making their way out.

My eyes lit up as I found the bottle of vinegar. Taking it into my hand, I whirled around and climbed back onto the counter, although there was still a mess on it. Raising the vinegar bottle, I aimed for Higuma's head. Just as it was about to leave my hand, Higuma left the bar, disappearing out of the sight, and Yasopp appeared in front of me, catching my wrist and started wrestling it away from me.

"Y-Yasopp! Let me go, dammit!" Our faces were turning red as we fought for the bottle.

"Ben! Grab her, for Devils' sake!" Yasopp got out. Benn sighed and began tugging me away from Yasopp and the bottle. "Like hell! Let me go, Benny!"

They both were struggling hard, especially since I'd wrapped most of my upper body around the top of the bottle. I could feel everyone else staring at us. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I squawked out when I felt a huge hand grip the back of my shirt. I flailed around, nearly kicking Yasopp and Benny in the face before latching onto Lucky’s wrist. I looked at said man bewildered.

"Hey!" Lucky chuckled as he abruptly tossed me in the air and caught me in one arm, squishing me against him. "Mm MMM! HMM FFu mm!"

I stopped squirming all of a sudden, catching him off guard. Managing to push away from Lucky, I looked over at Luffy, who was obviously angry.

My eyes went wide. "A-ah... Lu-chan..."

I stared worriedly as the pirate crew started laughing. Lucky set me on the ground and I hurried to my cousin. Reaching a hand up, I tugged lightly on his little sandal, trying in vain to get his attention. Luff yelled out.

"Why are you laughing?!" Luffy was voicing out. "That wasn't cool! Why didn't you fight back?"

"Lu-chan..." I whispered, staring up at him as he stood on the stool. Anger was coming off him in heavy waves.

"No matter how many there are or how strong they look, if you don't fight back, you're not a man!" That jab was aimed mainly at Shanks. "You're not a pirate!"

Shanks looked at Luffy with a blank expression, sake still on his face. "It's not that I don't understand your feelings," the red-haired man started, "But they only spilled some sake. It's nothing to get angry over."

Luffy snapped out, "I don't care anymore!" He turned away and noticed something inside the mini chest Shanks had been carrying around earlier. I looked at him suspiciously. I took on a slightly panicky expression as I called out at Shanks.

He looked at me curiously. "What's up, Princess?"

I pointed up at Luffy. "What did you have in that chest of yours? Luffy's messing-"

Shanks jolted to his feet and started towards Luffy. "Luffy, that box... Did you eat the thing in that box?"

Shanks had this really panicked expression as he suddenly took Luffy by his ankles, shaking him up and down.

"He-hey!" I exclaimed, lurching towards Shanks' legs, trying to make him let Luffy go. "What are you doing?!"

He ignored me. "Spit it out now!"

"Wh... what are you doing, Shanks?" Luffy got out.

I watched in horrified awe as Luffys' legs suddenly got longer and his face smooshed against the ground. I stumbled away from them. "Wha…?!"

I watched with wide eyes as Luffy's legs went back to normal, his torso getting longer along with his neck. His body bounced back up, a red mark on his face from when his face had been connected to the floor.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, dazed.

Shanks lifted him up so their faces were in front of each other. "What you ate was the Gum Gum fruit! The Gum Gum Fruit is also called the devil's fruit.”

Maki-nee covered her face with a hand, looking alarmed.

Shanks continued on. "After eating it, you become a rubber man and you won't ever be able to swim!"

"Eh?!?!" Luffy shrieked. "No way!!"

"You idiot!" Shanks yelled.

* * *

**_ ~Flashback Timeskip/Placeskip~ _ **

I watched in worry as the old fisherman held me back, one of his hands on my mouth. "Mmm! Mm mmm!"

 _'Maki-nee! Please hurry!'_ I knew that she was trying to find the mayor, Shanks and the crew, running as fast as she could. I wasn't sure if they'd be here on time, though.

I flinched into the old man's stomach when Higuma tossed Luffy into the wooden barrel that held water. Higuma stepped towards Luffy, scowling as his hand was touching the handle of his sword. "We were having a great time drinking sake. What's the meaning of this, kid?"

"Damn it!" Luffy spat. "Apologize! You were making fun of Shanks and his crew."

I let out a muffled cry when Higuma kicked at Luffy, the latter barely able to catch his foot in time. "Did I say something that you didn't agree with?"

"You did! Apologize!" I could sense Maki-nee and the Mayor running. Where, I had no idea. All I wanted was Higuma and his shitty crew to leave the island. I recalled what happened in the bar with Higuma's crew. Damn it. They just had to make fun of Shanks in front of Luffy, didn't they? At least I had some self-control.

"You've made a poor choice of words, kid. I've never let anyone who pissed me off live." Higuma said lowly, a hand reaching for his sword. I started fighting, trying to get free from the old fisherman's arms. _'Luffy!'_

"Please wait!" A gravelly voice called out, making us all turn to the voice. My eyes filled with hopeful tears when I saw the Mayor. "Let that kid go, I beg of you. I don't know what Luffy did,but I have no intention of fighting you. We'll even give you money." Mayor knelt and bowed, his head close to the ground. "I beg you, please let that kid go."

"Mayor...." Luffy and I got out, almost synchronizing.

Higuma sneered smugly over his shoulder. "Old people know what to say, but it's too late since the kid pissed me off. I'll have to kill him." He slowly drew his sword out.

Luffy spoke, still trying to stop his foot from crushing him. "You're the bad guy, mountain monkey!"

Higuma stared down at Luffy, a disdainful expression on his face. "What a hopeless kid. Think about your actions in the afterworld."

I couldn't stop it any longer. I let out a muffled scream.

_Splash!_

A small jet of water left the barrel, hitting Higuma in the face and causing him to splutter. He staggered backwards wiping at his face with a free hand. He turned slightly in my direction. His eyes were dark and angry, glaring evilly. I stared back at him, a certain satisfaction from hitting him and defiance shone in my emerald eyes. A few of his people started towards us, but stopped when Shanks' voice was heard. I looked in that direction, limp with relief.

"I wondered why no one was in the bar..." He had this calm smile on his face, Benny, Lucky, and the rest standing behind him. "If it isn't the bandit from before..."

"Captain!" Maki-nee exclaimed, relief written on her face. One of the pirates started to silently slip over to us. Owen held a hand out to me and I slinked from the old man's arm and into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest, still making sure I could see Shanks, Luffy, and Higuma. Owen hugged me close, a hand on his pistol.

Higuma was staring at Shanks over his shoulder, a look of disdain on his face still. Luffy was, too, but with relief instead. "Shanks..." he whispered.

"Pirate, you're still here?" Higuma said, most likely not caring for his answer. "Are you cleaning up the whole village?"

Shanks ignored him blatantly. "Luffy! Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

"Shut up!" Luffy got out, still wrestling with Higuma's foot.

Higuma spoke. "I don't know what you're here for, but you'd better run before you get hurt. If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off, coward."

One of his bandits appeared beside Shanks, a gun pointed at his head. The gun had clicked when he'd pointed it. The bandit spoke. "He said not to come any closer or you'll get your head blown off."

His bandits started laughing, like they knew they were going to win. I couldn't help the small squeak that escaped me and pressed closer to Owen. My body was trembling slightly, though I tried to hide it. Owen pressed his cheek to the top of my head in a reassuring manner.

Higuma let out his own laugh. I could tell Luffy was panicking, even without the link.

"Risk your own life on it," Shanks said, a grim smile on his face.

"Hah?" The bandit said, frowning in a confused way.

Shanks continued speaking. "With that pistol, you will risk your life.”

"What the hell are you talking about?" The bandit questioned.

Shanks turned to face him and pointed at the tip of the pistol. "This isn't a child's game."

Suddenly, Lucky was there, still eating his meat. A pistol in his hand, it was pointed at the man's skull.

** Bang!! **

My eyes widened when I saw the bandit who'd been holding the gun at Shanks toppled to the ground. I stared hollowly at the mans' body. _'It's just like last time...'_

I could hear the bandits talking but I tuned them out as I looked at Luffy. He looked so shocked. He hadn't witnessed the events at the time, being way too young. I looked back at Shanks and Higuma, tuning back in.

"The ones before you are pirates." Shanks said, eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Shut up!" One of the bandits yelled. "We don't have any business with you."

"Listen, bandits." Shank said, dark look about him. "I can have food or drinks spilled on me, or even be spit at, and I'll laugh about it. However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of mine... I won't forgive you!"

My eyes widened at his words, making me snap out of my hollow trance. _'Shanks...'_

Higuma let out a loud laugh. "Forgive us? Freaking pirates. Men! Kill them all!"

The bandits shot forward, all carrying swords. Benny stepped forward, gripping the butt of his rifle. "I'm enough for all of them." He had this calm expression as he walked. My eyes filled with awe as Benny used the rifle like a bat, hitting them in the head, legs, and torsos- everywhere!

 _'How does he do that? It looks so graceful!'_ I wondered absently. A sword was sent flying in the air and landed right beside Higuma's leg. He was getting scared, losing the tough guy image.

"You're dreaming, bandit." Benny said, "If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship."

"Strong..." The word escaped Luffy as he stared up at Benny. I grinned at Benny. This is why he's my favorite out of the pirates.

"Wa..." Higuma said, taking his foot away from and turning to us. "Wait a minute! This kid started it all."

Shanks brushed his words off. He still had a strange smile on his face. "Isn't there a reward for your head?"

Sweat streaming down his temple, the man lurched back, teeth and gums showing. His free hand slid into his pocket and the one carrying the sword was putting it back. Higuma pulled out a black object. I recognized it as a smoke bomb. I knew immediately what he was doing before the adults did.

I tried to launched myself out of Owens’ arms, making him panic before placing me on my feet. "Sky? What're you-"

"DON'T!" I screamed at Higuma, who ignored me and tossed the bomb down. Owen jerked me back by the collar of my shirt as the air was filled with black, oily smoke. My eyes searched in it, looking for my baby cousin.

He wasn't there.

I started panicking, ignoring Shanks as he talked. "Luffy? Luffy?!" I called out wildly, whipping around, trying to find the raven-haired boy. _'Luffy?! Can you hear me?!' _

_ ‘Sky! Help, he's taking me out to sea! I think he's trying to drown me! Help!' _

My eyes went huge. _'Which area are you guys at? The one by the docks?! Or down by the cove?!'_

_ 'The docks! Please, hurry!' _

I jerked out of Owens' arms, falling to the ground on unsteady feet, and ran over to Shanks, grabbing his hand. Not waiting for the man to respond, I nearly jerked him off his feet as I began making the way to the docks.

"COME ON, YOU STUPID PIRATE!" I practically bellowed, leading the way past the pirates and villagers. "LUFFY IS BY THE DOCKS!"

I could feel Shanks staring at me in bewilderment. "How do you know that?!"

I scowled, chancing a quick glance up at him. "You'd know why if you'd stayed on the island with us! Shitty red-head!"

"Wha- Who are you calling a shitty red-head?! You're one, too!" Shanks barked out.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up! Oh!"

I came to a quick stop on the docks. I began looking at the sea, searching for a boat. A dark blob was noticed about a half a mile or so out in the sea.

Jabbing a finger in the direction, Shanks followed it. "There! That bandit leader is there with Luffy!"

Shanks didn't need any more encouragement. He tossed off his cloak, letting it land on me, and jerked his shoes and socks off. I watched in worry as he dove into the water, swimming fast after the boat. My fingers clenched onto the cloak, wrapping it around my shoulders tightly. "Please hurry... uncle...."

A huge Sea King appeared, and swallowed up the boat. I felt tears enter my eyes, unknowing if Luffy and Shanks had gotten swallowed. I heard footsteps thudding onto the wooden planks that made up the docks. Arms went around me as Yasopp knelt next me on the dock. We watched as the Sea King suddenly got scared and shot off back in the water. Benny ordered some of the rookies to get a boat and check it out. The 30 minute that passed was long...

My eyes went wide when I saw Luffy sitting safely in the boat on Shanks' lap. "LUFFY!" I practically screeched, terrifying Yasopp so much into letting me go, he fell backwards. I shot off towards the boat, launching my body at Luffy, taking the cloak with me. I wrapped the cloak and my arms around his smaller body. He buried his face in my shoulder, shaking with sobs. I took in the bandage on Shanks' left arm and stared into his face. He smiled gently at me, pulling me and Luffy to him. He rested his head on my head and whispered the words that made my face turn red and I slapped him.

"So, you accept me as your papa now, huh?"

* * *

** _~Flashback- Timeskip a few days~_ **

I watched as the crew started dropping the sails, hugging Lucky, Benny, Yasopp, and Owen goodbye. "We'll meet again, won't we?"

Owen let out a loud laugh, his caramel colored skin shining beneath the sun. His hazel eyes were twinkling mischeviously as he ruffled my hair. "But of course, Princess! We couldn't have our little one be lonely, right, Lucky, Yasopp?"

Lucky chortled around a drumstick as Yasopp grinned widely at me. "Yeah! Oh, and could you do me a favor, Sky?"

I looked at the blonde-haired man expectantly. "As long as I don't have to be involved with the World Government, sure!"

He laughed and shook his head, dreadlocks flying in the wind. "Nah, nothing to do with them. I was just thinking if you ever visit my hometown, could you send my love to my family? I know that my son would be around Luffys' age..."

I giggled, smiling at his hesitance. "You want me to accept him as a little brother, don't you?"

He laughed. "You caught me. I just know that there aren't many little kids his age on the island unless it's in a different town."

I kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay! He'll just become one of my little boys! Like Luffy, even if we are the same age!"

Yasopp smiled and ruffled my hair. "Thanks, Princess. By the way, you should probably go say goodbye to your papa. If you don't, he'll probably start moping."

I made a face before turning to my uncle, who was talking to Luffy. "Fine, but it's only because I know Luffy would be mad at me if I made his idol sad."

They laughed at my excuse. I pouted and waved goodbye to the crew as they carried cargo onto the ship. I smiled at the hustle and bustle of the crew. One day... One day, that will be Luffy and I's crew doing the same thing.

I slowed my steps as I came close to Luffy and Shanks.

"Will you miss us?" Shanks asked Luffy, as I began scampering my way up the steps. I stopped midway between the two males.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, smiling, "I'll miss you guys. I won't ask you to take me with you this time. I've decided to do it by myself... to become a pirate."

I looked over at him, smiling teasingly. "By yourself? What about me?"

He grinned hugely, catching my dress in his hand, and added, "Of course, Skylar will also be by my side."

Shanks smiled and turning around, stuck his tongue out at us. "Meh! Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me." His voice was teasing as he glanced at Luffy, who looked a bit clueless. "Like you can become a pirate."

Luffy got this annoyed expression. "I will! I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I will become the Pirate King!"

Shanks looked amused (Sheesh, with these two around, it's like some kind of game). "Oh, you're going to beat us..."

I looked at Luffy warily, wondering if he was going to break down in tears. I looked back up at Shanks as he placed his hand on his hat.

"Then..." He lowered the hat he'd taken off his head and lowered it onto Luffy's head. "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. Take good care of it."

I looked at Shanks with wide eyes. He'd told me stories about that hat and who it belonged to before him. My jaw dropped slightly, as did Luffys'. The latter started crying and I smiled. I turned to my papa as he looked down at me.

My smiled dropped and a scowl appeared as he grinned at me knowingly. I glowered at him before turning away slightly. "Just 'cuz I accept you, doesn't mean I'll say it...."

He laughed and pulled me to him for a hug. "You're so much like your mama. I love you, Sky, and watch over your cousin. The Devil knows he'll need it." I huffed, but hugged him back.

"Just go away, you shitty red-head."

He laughed again, patting my head, and pulled away. I watched as Shanks made his way down to his ship as the crew finished moving the cargo. I played with one of my bracelets, a smile on my face.

"Love you... shitty dad...."

"I HEARD THAT!" Shanks suddenly yelled, tossing an evil grin over towards me. My face darkened to red and I spluttered, my smile dropping. "You... you... JUST DIE ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

I ripped off my flip flop and lobbed it hard at his head. He swatted it away, laughing. He bounded onto the ship before I could throw the other one. I was fuming as I stared at him. I turned away, storming up the stairs barefooted. Luffy smiled slightly at my anger and giggled when I turned my look on him. Luffy grabbed my hand so I stopped and stayed by him as we watched the Red Hair pirates leave.

I couldn't help smiling back at Shanks, Owen, Benny, Yasopp, and Lucky as they set sail. I waved a goodbye as I held Luffys' hand....

* * *

**_ ~ Flashback | Lark's P.O.V~ _ **

I smiled slightly in relief as I noticed Zoro had caught the hat. I patted Luffy on the head as I walked back to my spot.

"You remembering, Luffy?" I asked gently. He nodded absently. Zoro looked between us before settling his gaze on Luffy.

"Hey, if you keep spacing out, you'll drop it again. It's very important, right?" He ended his words in a question.

Luffy grinned as he pushed the hat back on his head. "Yeah. Thank you, Zoro."

I coughed slightly. "Shipping package."

Luffy scowled at me, cheeks a bright red. "Lark, could you pleasee stop that?!"

"Sorry." _'I'm soo not sorry.'_

_'Lark!'_

I turned away from his pout and looked up into the sky. Zoro ignored us, looking up, too. "I'm hungry."

I huffed and was about to tune them out when Luffy looked up, confused. "Luffy?"

"A bird, eh..." Zoro murmured. I followed their eyes. Suddenly, I heard Luffy let out a small laugh. "Shishishi."

I sweatdropped. "Oi..."

"Let's eat..." Luffy started, moving back a bit, "... that bird!"

"How?" Zoro questioned. I blanched. "Lu-Luffy! Wait a second! Think of the consequences!"

Luffy just laughed. "Leave it to me!"

Zoro was confused. He looked between me and Luffy. "What...?"

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

"Luffy!" I watched in dismay as my little brother flew up into the air towards the bird.

"I see..." Zoro said calmly, watching Luffy. I deadpanned when I saw Luffys' head enter the birds' mouth. Zoro was still calm.... until he heard Luffys' yell.

"Ahhh! Help me!!"

I lunged for the sail as Zoro started rowing. "You dumbass!" He was raving. "What are you doing?!"

I moved the sail around trying to see if there was any wind blowing in the direction. There was none.

"Put the sail up! It's just a hindrance!" Zoro barked out and I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't order me around, Lima Bean."

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped back. I paused in lifting the sails, hearing someone yelling. "Hey! Please stop! You people on the boat, stop!"

"Castaways! Up ahead," I called to Zoro quickly.

He looked at me with bewildered eyes. "At a time like this?!"

I nodded an affirmative before continuing to roll up the sail. I quickly locked eyes with the main leader of the trio. "We can't stop! You're just gonna have to jump on!"

Their eyes went wide. "What?!"

Zoro continued rowing, I finished with the sail, and they dove off to the side before catching onto the boat with a hand, Zoro still rowing. They managed to clamber on board.

Zoro chuckled as the three men got onto the deck. "Ah, you guys actually managed to get on."

"Are you trying to kill us?!" The trio yelled at us. I blinked. "Zoro's the one rowing, not me."

I looked up, trying to find the bird that was carrying Luffy.

"Hey, stop this boat."

I blinked and looked down to see the men brandishing a sword. "We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. We're taking over this ship."

At that, Zoro got this look in his eyes and I tilted my head slightly. "You poor things." I noted with indifference. "You have no idea what you've done."

They looked up at me, confusion on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

I pointed at Zoro. He'd stopped rowing and was staring at them. "Ah?" He had this dark look on his face. The Buggy pirates blanched and started sweating heavily.

In short, Zoro not only scared them, he beat the shit out of them, too.

The guy with the pom pom on his hat sat in the middle of the guy with carrot colored hair and the bigger guy. Pom Poms laughed nervously. "Who would've thought that you were the famous pirate hunter, Zoro!"

I looked down at them, asking, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

At that, he hesitated, staring at me nervously. I sighed and waved my hand at him. "Forget I said anything."

They stared at me cautiously before turning back to Zoro. "Please forgive us!"

I could tell they were aiming their words at Zoro and pouted mentally. _'Why am I always ignored?' _

Zoro frowned at them. "Because of you, I lost sight of our friend. Anyways, just keep rowing straight."

They yelped out a "Hai!" and continued on. I sighed lightly before scanning the skies.

"That Luffy..." Zoro mumbled, "Should be able to take care of himself if he gets on land."

I scoffed at his words, catching his attention. "What was that?"

I looked over the pole and down at him. "I'm not really sure he's able to take care of himself at all, whether it's on land or sea."

He sweatdropped at my words. "Are you sure you should say that about your little brother and our captain?"

I shrugged. "Being his older brother gives me the ability to say whatever I would like about him."

He shook his head. "You guys have a weird relationship."

I chuckled. "Oh, Zoro, that's just the tip of our relationship."

I turned to the Buggy Pirates as they started whispering. ".... Can’t let Captain Buggy know that a girl took our boat and treasure."

"A girl?" I intervened quietly.

They jumped and looked at me. Carrot-Top hesitated before finally saying. "Yes. This girl pretended to be dehydrated and when she offered us her treasure, we climbed onto her boat to check it out. But she tricked us! She stole our boat and made off with the treasure we were supposed to bring to Captain Buggy. That's how we ended up castaways."

I tilted my head slightly. "What did she look like?"

I searched the sky again as Chubby-Guy answered. "She had orange hair and was wearing a orange skirt with weird designs. The shirt she wore was white with blue lines going sideways-"

"OH!!" I jolted off where I was sitting and smacked by fist on a palm, hanging off the gaff by my legs, but it was mainly in both in recognizing the girl and catching sight of the bird.

"Oi!" Zoro exclaimed in surprise, helping me sit back up.

I gave him a quick nod of thanks before climbing to my feet and heading over to the trio. "I know who you're talking about. I met her at the island Luffy, Zoro, and I had been at. And before that, I saw her by a cruise ship. Could you guys turn to the east a bit? I just saw the bird heading that way."

They complied with my request, Pom-Poms looking at me. "You say you met her?"

"Mm." I nodded, keeping my eyes on the bird. "Did she tell you her name? What did she do when you guys met?"

"She didn't say her name, but when we met I was asking her to untie something for me because I, uh... didn't know how to untie the knots on one of the ropes. Oh, by the way... who's Buggy?"

"You don't know anything about Buggy the Clown?" The trio exclaimed, looking between me and Zoro. I shrugged as Zoro said. "Never heard of him."

"He's the captain of our pirate crew. With the strength of the devil's fruit, he is one of a kind. In any case, he is a very fearsome man." Pom-Poms explained sweat dripping down his face. I glanced at him then back at the sky.

"Sounds like my kind of person." I sweatdropped when I saw their horrified looks. "What?"

* * *

**_~At the island~ _ **

I stared as I heard the loud sound of building being blown up.

Zoro stared, too. "What was that?"

"It's Captain Buggy's Buggy Bomb." Chubby answered. Zoro smirked.

"Buggy Bomb?" He repeated. I shook my head. "Don't be impressed, you Lima bean. We have to find Luffy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"


	6. Chapter 5: Animals, Clowns, & Blades

I followed after Zoro, looking at our surroundings. The houses and shops were empty, like no one had ever been there. A building that contained people on the top caught my attention. Tapping Zoro on the shoulder, I pointed.

"Up there. Isn't this the building the Buggy Pirates say their captain had made base?" I asked, looking at Zoro.

"Ah, I think it is." He answered. I nodded moving in front of him. "I have a feeling Luffy is up there. There was a staircase leading to the rooftop, from what Pom-Poms said. Let's go."

Zoro nodded and followed me as I moved with quick speed to where the trio had said the stairs were. Moving up them, I took in the situation.

There was the orange-haired girl I'd met a few days ago, her hands wrapped on the fuse of a cannon. I could tell her hands were burning, letting me know the fuse had been lit at one point. Luffy, for one reason or another, was in a cage. A few of Buggy's Pirates were heading towards her with swords at the ready. I locked eyes with Zoro. A plan was made silently.

I quietly darted over to Luffy, kneeling beside him. He looked at me in surprise. I held a finger up to my mouth and motioned to Zoro.

"Hey, hey..." Zoro spoke, guarding the girl from the Pirates as she continued grabbing the fuse. "All these people picking on just one girl?"

Luffy grinned at the sight and I shook my head. _'So excitable.'_

"Zoro!" The kid exclaimed. The girl turned and looked over her shoulder.

I tilted my head, pausing in my examination of the lock. I called out to him. "Zoro, are they not worthy of your blade or something?"

He looked back at me and smirked. Zoro didn't answer, instead looked back at the girl. "Injured?" He asked.

She stared at him, shocked. "Eh..."

"Are you injured?" He repeated.

"Eh... uh... No, I'm fine," she managed to get out. I smiled slightly.

"Yaaaa, thank goodness!" Luffy said. "You were actually able to find the place. Hurry up and get me out of here."

Zoro turned around to stare. "What on earth are you doing? A bird takes you away and now you're in a cage?"

I facepalmed. _'I told him, but he didn't believe me... asscouch.'_

"Well, it was a lot of fun." Luffy replied, pouting slightly.

"Zoro! Zo..." One of Buggy's pirates stammered. "That's what he called him, right?"

I looked at the green-haired man as he started walking towards us.

"So, you are Zoro." Buggy spoke up, his voice sounding gravelly. Zoro paused, looking back a bit. "What do you want? Did you come for my head?"

Zoro closed his eyes, frowning slightly. "Nope, not interested. I quit being a pirate hunter."

I jolted slightly as Buggy's voice went kind of high. "But I'm interested." His voice went back to how it was earlier. "If I kill you, I'll become even more famous."

Zoro looked over at him with a slightly dark face. "Don't do it. You'll die."

Buggy pulled out two daggers. He had this nasty grin on his face. "Eh? Okay." The daggers in his hands were twirling. He caught them, stopping the motion.

Zoro seemed done with him. He looked back at the Pirate Captain, one of his swords still settled on his right shoulder. His eyes were narrowed and mouth was set in a line. He scoffed slightly. "I guess words can't make him understand."

One of the Pirates let out a loud yell, making me jump. "Take him down, Captain!"

The others joined in. "Captain Buggy!"

"Buggy! Buggy!"

I slowly straightened from my position, watching as Buggy drew his tongue along the dull side (was it the dull side? Well, the non-sharp side of the blade), looking a bit psycho. _'I wonder what fruit he might have? I can't tell for sure until he fights.'_

Zoro unsheathed his swords, one in his mouth and the other two in opposite hands. My eyes lingered on the white-handled one. "Curious and curiouser..." I mumbled, making Luffy look at me confused then back at the two. "Hah?"

I ignored him. I heard him gulp as Zoro and Buggy got in a fighting position, Buggy still carrying that crazy grin on his face. Buggy ran forward, laughing insanely. Zoro tensed up, preparing himself. One foot slid forward as Buggy jumped, one hand holding a still dagger, the other twirling. I watched as Zoro shot past him, unperturbed. I blinked as Zoro sliced Buggy into pieces. I flinched at the mental yell that entered my mind. My eyes widened as I realized what fruit it was. _'It couldn't be him! Of all of them, why him?!'_

Zoro came to a stop after hacking him into pieces. My breath caught in my chest as my eyes widened even more. The Buggy Pirates were silent as Zoro sheathed his swords. I stared at Buggy as he fell to the ground, face in the direction of the floor.

"Waaah!" Luffy exclaimed from by my knees. "This guy was really weak!"

The girl stared in shock. "No way."

I twitched as the Buggy Pirates started laughing darkly. I ignored them, watching Buggy's body for any movement. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Zoro turn towards them.

Luffy stared blankly ahead, uncomprehending. "What are they..."

"Wh..." Mikan (since I don't know her name and her hair is orange, her name is Mikan) began, looking confused. "... what's going on? Their Captain was killed and they're laughing."

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked, looking cross.

My face drained of all color as the body pieces began moving. Buggy slowly got up, floating midair. His eyes were shadowed and he had this dark, grim smile on his face. I watched as one of his detached hands held a saber. I snapped out of my trance as the hand shot forward. I did, too. _'Please let me make it!'_

I grabbed Zoro's arm, making him look at me in shock, feet straining against the rooftop. "Wha-?!"

I tried in vain to jerk him out of the way, but now, instead of the long dagger heading towards his lung, it missed and hit something less vital, but still stabbing him.

"Gah!" The gasp escaped him as he staggered, my arms sliding beneath his armpits, catching him from hitting the ground.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried from behind me, Mikan looking just as shocked as he sounded.

Zoro slowly slumped down, me lowering him gently so his wound wouldn't get worse. My face paled a bit more at seeing the blood that came out around the pointy end.

"What's with that hand?!" Mikan cried. I looked at her swiftly before turning my head back down just in time to see the hand pulling out the saber. I tried to stop it, knowing if the dagger was removed the bleeding would become heavier. "Wait!"

"What the hell is this?" Zoro got out, sounding hoarse. We turned to look after the dagger as it pulled out of his body. I watch a drop of blood slide off it, hitting the ground.

"Bara Bara Fruit," I whispered, yet my words seemed to echo. "Separation Fruit."

Buggy smirked at me. "So you've heard of it, then?"

I didn't answer, just stared at him with wide eyes as his body parts. He continued on. "That's the name of the Devil's Fruit I ate. I can't be killed by a sword... I'm a splitting man!" He let out a psychotic laugh.

Mikan jolted forward. "His body went back together! I thought the Devil's Fruit was just a myth."

"Splitting man, is he a monster?" Luffy said, unbelieving. I tossed a look of disbelief at him. _'Isn't he a rubber man?!' _

"Although it's not critical, the wound is still pretty serious." He had this victorious grin on his face. "This fight is over."

I looked at him then down at Zoro. He'd slumped against my side, and his wound looked dreadful. I looked toward Mikan, who looked freaked out. The Buggy Pirates were cheering for their Captain and I turned my head towards mine. He looked pretty panicked, too.

Zoro let out a sound and I glanced at him, worried. Sweat streamed down his face as he began speaking. "The situation isn't looking too good."

I grit my teeth before turning back around. I locked eyes with Buggy, freezing up when I saw how close he'd come to us. I eyed the blades he carried in his hands. Zoro straightened up a bit, hand pressed and squeezing my calf as Buggy started laughing again.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, big red nose!" Luffy suddenly yelled out, anger visible in it. Buggy froze up, I looked at Luffy like he was insane, Zoro copying me, and Mikan looked horrified with the Buggy Pirates, with sweat on their heads.

Buggy slowly turned to the caged boy. I blanched at his expression. "Who... has... a... Big red nose?!"

He whipped around at Luffy, drawing back a hand that held his dagger. My eyes bulged. _'He can't be....! Luffy! Be careful!' _

Luffy ignored my mental warning, glaring at Buggy. Buggy tossed his hand fast to Luffy, the saber shining brightly beneath the sun. I panicked mentally, then calmed slightly when Luffy caught the blade in his jaws. _'I don't know whether to be glad he caught it or what...' _

"Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed weakly.

"Buggy!" Luffy yelled around the blade. He was grinning. "I will kick the crap out of you!" He bit down on the blade, breaking it and the shards fell beside him in the cage.

"Kick my ass?" Buggy questioned, his voice high then low. "You're dreaming!" (High again) "All four of you are going to die today! Now, how should I finish you guys off?"

Zoro gritted his teeth and I placed a tentative hand on his back. He glanced at me. I looked him straight in the eyes, mentally asking if he trusted me. He nodded slightly. I looked towards Mikan, catching her eyes swiftly. I raised a slight eyebrow. She understood what I was asking, realization in her eyes.

She shook her head and hissed quietly. "No use, it's over."

I sighed at her and looked at Buggy. He raised a quick eyebrow. Luffy started laughing hysterically. "I'm not gonna die!"

We turned our heads at him. "Run, Zoro, Lark!"

Mikan spoke in surprise. "He's telling the guys who came to save him to run away. What about you?"

Luffy didn't answer, just smiled at me and Zoro, a knowing gleam in his eyes. I blinked and tilted my head in acknowledgement. Zoro smirked in reply, saying, "Roger."

Buggy jumped in the air again, heading towards Zoro and I. "You can't escape!"

Zoro, who was standing up, tensed, so I shoved him lightly behind me and stood in a defensive position. I moved the pointer fingers on my hands up and thumbs to the side, placing them together, I made a square and peered at Buggy. "Time Time Freeze Frame!"

Buggy stopped moving midair. I could tell he was panicking mentally, his eyes speaking loud and clear. I grunted. "Zoro, hurry! I can't hold it for long!"

My arms started trembling slightly. I didn't turn for fear of losing focus. "I understand!" Zoro said, quickly running towards the cannon. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of Zoro tipping it over and towards the larger Pirate crew. There was a creaking sound, alerting me of the cannon.

**_Thud!_ **

"Lark, you can let go now!" Zoro called out, falling to his knees. My eyes whipped open and I let go of Buggy. Unprepared for the fall, he landed heavily. I pulled my staff off and swung it at his head, knocking it off and sending it flying upwards. _'Forgive me, Bara-san! This is gonna be a bit rough!' _

I bolted towards Zoro, Mikan, and Luffy. Knowing it would take a while for Buggy to get his head back, I turned and positioned myself and staff in a defensive stance.

The Buggy Pirates flipped out when seeing the cannon facing them. I ignored them. Zoro slowly slumped onto his side, panting heavily. "Zoro..."

"Oi, light it." He told Mikan.

"Ehh?"

"Hurry!" Face covered in sweat he had a dark look on his face. "Ye-yes!"

Buggy, his head reattached, started yelling. "Ahhh, wait, wait, wait,wait! The Buggy Bomb is still in there!"

I smiled grimly as I caught his eyes. "That's the point, Buggy the Clown."

Mikan lit the fuse. I swung my staff up and onto my back, locking it into place. Luffy let out a small laugh. "Ho hoh hoh hoh!"

Buggy freaked. "You lit it! Ahh, wait! Hey, stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

**BOOM!**

I jumped off the building, Zoro following with Luffy's cage. Zoro landed heavily and blood drops splattered around his foot. I tossed his wound a quick look. It was getting worse.

"Hey, Zoro, you're injured..." Luffy noted, obviously. I reached into the bars and flicked his forehead, causing him to clutch the sore spot and whine. "Aniki..."

"You shut up and stay in there," said Zoro, voice strained. He was sweating profusely. "I'll do things my own way. Lark, don't fix my wound until we get away."

I hesitated before nodding. "Fine, but when we get away from here, I will fix your wound. No protesting, got it, brat?" He scowled at what I called him but nodded. Mikan slid down the roof beside us, staring incredulously at Zoro. "What is this guy thinking?"

Zoro peered at her. "Luffy, who's this?"

"Oh, she's our navigator, "said Luffy in a calm manner. I shook my head at him.

"You've got to be kidding!" She exclaimed, looking at Zoro's injury. "What the hell are you guys?"

"Move." Zoro said, bracing his legs against the rooftop. His face was strained and teeth were gritting as he said, "You're in my way."

I shooed the girl out of the way. "Zoro, follow me, okay?"

He grunted as he heaved the cage onto his shoulders and back. I sighed, staring at him blankly. "Too much effort will be your downfall."

He ignored my words, instead slowly going down the rooftop, one straining foot at a time. I followed behind him, watching him in case.

I heard Mikan speaking to herself as she watched. "Why are you going so far? You're just a pirate."

I looked back at her to see her bite her lip, looking upset. She turned away, starting in a different direction than us. I tilted my head slightly. I shook off the uneasy feeling in my gut before turning and darting off after Zoro. For an injured guy, he sure can move fast. _'I wonder what she was so upset about?' _

I landed lightly beside Zoro as he dragged the cage down some stone steps. I cringed at the grating noise. I looked at Zoro, asking, "Want me to take 'im?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm stopping here." I nodded silently.

Zoro dragged Luffy a few more steps before suddenly doubling over, then hitting the ground. I hopped over his body, kneeling on his sword side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Zoro?"

Luffy looked at me curiously. I followed Zoro's gaze as he looked ahead. I jolted as the dog stared at us, panting with his tongue out.

Zoro asked, "What's with this dog?"

At his words, Luffy turned to the direction Zoro was mainly aiming his words and grinned, laughing slightly. "Dog?"

He started moving the cage in the direction of the animal. I felt a stab of pity towards the dog. Poor puppy. Zoro lounged on his uninjured side in front of me, me kneeling behind him. I sighed, looking at the abandoned village. Tapping Zoro, I caught his attention. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to look in some of the houses to see if there's any bandages. Please try to make sure doesn't do anything stupid- and keep him away from the dog."

He nodded then paused. "Why make him stay away from the dog?"

"Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"You'll know if Luffy gets a hold of the dog." I darted off before he could ask another question. Sheesh. I thought he was supposed to be confident, but whatever needs to be.

Opening the door of the nearest house, I began a quick search for bandages or a first aid kit. I let out a groan, realizing there was no bathroom downstairs and ran towards the stairs quickly. Of course the bathroom will be upstairs, they always are. I nearly tripped going up them.

"Woah!" I grabbed the rail, catching myself before faceplanting. I looked down to see what I'd tripped on and paused when I saw a stuffed animal. It was a stuffed fox, the fur a glistening red that had a bit of dust in it and eyes a bright, grassy-emerald green. Picking it up, I looked around and noticed a kids' room. I decided to slip in it real quick, to put it back in its rightful place. Walking in, there were pictures of animals on the walls. Bears, dogs, cats, eagles, many more with foxes having the most pictures on the wall.

By one wall, there was a desk that was covered in crayons, papers, and books. A desk lamp also stood on it, with mini action figures lining the shelves. By the far wall, there was a bunk bed, a blue comforter on top and red on the bottom. I blinked in realization when I saw the picture frame by the bed. It held a picture of a couple standing in front of a store, holding a baby that was holding a small decorative rattle in its' hand. By their legs, were twins boy and girl. The boy held a leash that lead to a mastiff and the girl held the stuffed fox toy I was holding. Seeing the girl was dressed mainly blue, I deducted that it was her toy and placed it on the top bunk.

I smiled faintly at the room before heading out and towards the bathroom- or where I thought it was. I shut the door before heading to the next one. A closet, the baby's room, the parents room, a guest room. I huffed when I finally found the room. Looking under the sink, I caught sight of a big red cross. Grabbing it, I moved downstairs. I paused at the kitchen table before pulling out some money. Placing enough for them to replenish their kit, I shoved my wallet unceremoniously in my pocket and ran out the door, shutting it.

I got over to Luffy, Zoro, and the dog just in time to see the dog attack Luffy's face. I raised an eyebrow at the event and turned to look at Zoro, who had a "What-the-hell?!" expression. I chuckled as I stopped by him and knelt on the ground.

"I told you, didn't I? And I found a first aid kit." I ignored Luffy's cries of pain and focused more on Zoro. Before I could start, though, he flipped out alongside Luffy.

"Do you understand the situation we are in?!" He exclaimed, arms going up in a weird position. I deadpanned as his arms fell down and he swayed to the side. I shook my head as him and Luffy collapsed backwards. "Morons."

"Damn dog..." Luffy whimpered.

"I need blood..." Zoro sighed. I patted the dog on the head. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

Ignoring Luffy as he burst out with a "He's not a good dog! He attacked my face! Aniki!", I turned and looked up as heels sounded on the cobblestone. Mikan was staring at us confused. I tossed her a small wave as I opened the kit.

Luffy smiled up at her. "Hey, navigator."

She smiled down at us and began reaching in a hidden pocket for something. "I guess I'll give this to you." She tossed up an object and it landed by the cage. It was an old key. "Since you guys saved me before."

"The key to the cage!" Luffy crowed excitedly. He had this huge, goofy grin on his face. "Did you get it just for me?"

"Don't misunderstand me." She said, smiling slightly, a hand on her hip. "I don't want to owe you anything, that's all."

I smiled slightly, Zoro leaned against the pole, and Luffy grinned, brushing her words off. "I'm saved!"

Yet, just as he said that, the dog picked up the key between his teeth. I stared, smile falling as the dog swallowed. Luffy said, "Ehhh?"

We all just stared, Mikan with an unbelieving smile on her face, sweatdropping. Zoro got this strange, gritted teeth expression, while Luffy... kind of went all out.

Luffys' hands shot out of the cage, hands wrapping around the dogs' neck. "You! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't eat it! It's not food!" I lunged forward smacking Luffy away from the dog. "Stop that, Luffy! He's just a dog!"

I hugged the dog to my chest, it's body heaving as it tried to get its breath back. I frowned at my little brother as he continued yelling, straining himself against the bars, arms flailing in my direction. "Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit the key out! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't swallow it!"

Zoro and Mikan just stared in disbelief. "Spit it out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Where is..."

"HEY!" A voice yelled out, stopping Luffy's fit. We looked over in surprise. "Stop picking on ChouChou, you brats."

I stared up at the old man as he came closer. "ChouChou?" Luffy questioned as the dog growled at him lowly.

"Who are you, old man?" Zoro asked.

"I am the mayor of this town." He pronounced. "Who are you people?" The old man took notice of Zoro's wound. "Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury. Umm, were you guys attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately."

I placed ChouChou a safe distance away from Luffy and turned to him. I looked at his face. "You wouldn't know where I could fix up Zoro's wound without getting stuff in it, do you?" The old man nodded. "I'll show you. Here."

He knelt and slid an arm around Zoro's waist. Pulling him to his feet, he led the way to a building by the shop. I followed, and after he led the way to a room upstairs, started fixing Zoro's wound. Letting my mind wander a bit as I worked, I thought about the town. _'So since Buggy took the town over, the citizens have gone somewhere else. Maybe in a glade or forest, if they have one nearby. But why is the mayor and a dog, ChouChou, still here? I'll have to ask later.'_

Finishing off the bandaging, I straightened and turned to the mayor. "Is there a sink I could use?" I could feel some of Zoro's blood on my hands and it was starting to dry a bit.

The Mayor nodded and motioned towards the door. "Across the hall, first door you see. The door will be open." I nodded and slipped past him, moving towards the bathroom. I could hear him talking to Zoro as I left. I made a face as I looked down at my hands. _'If anyone could see my hands now, I'd looked like I just washed them in blood.' _

Washing the blood off with soap and hot water, I took a quick glance in the mirror. My brown hair was spikier than normal, my eyes blank as usual, along with my expression. I sighed lightly at the sight of my hair. I'd taken my hat off earlier so it wouldn't've accidentally fallen off and onto Zoro. I hummed tunelessly as I dried my hands off and started back towards the room.

Stepping in as they finished speaking, I began cleaning up. I could feel their eyes on me as I moved around the room. Closing the first aid kit, I looked at them. "Is there something you need?"

The Mayor shook his head and Zoro just stared at me, eyes narrowed slightly. Ignoring him, I said, "You can sleep, just try and make sure you don't roll onto your injury."

With that being said, I turned on my heels, and picked my hat up off the side table. I left them staring after me, emotions unknown. Leaving the old man's house, I moved back towards the house I got the kit from, I disappeared and reappeared before it, opening the door. Heading up the stairs before turning towards the bathroom. I put the kit away and looked around. Remembering the crayons and papers I saw in the twin's bedroom, I head there. Taking a green crayon and a white piece of paper, I jotted down a quick note to leave on the kitchen table.

_**'I used some of the equipment in your first aid kit to fix my friends' injury. Please take the money on the table to get more of what supplies I took.** _   
_**Thank you, a stranger.'** _

I sighed as I left the building, placing the note by the money as I did. Heading towards Mikan, Luffy, and ChouChou as I spotted the Mayor on his way, too. I did a flash forward and reappeared by Mikan, making her jump in surprise. She stared at me as I sat down by ChouChou, running my fingers through his short fur. Luffy stared at me, but knew I wouldn't say anything. He looked at the Mayor.

"How's Zoro?"

The old man looked at me then turned back to Luffy. "Your friend stabilized the wound and I said I would take him to a doctor, yet Zoro said he'd be fine if he sleeps."

I hummed lightly at that. Of course he'd say that.

Mikan crouched beside me and ChouChou, placing a hand on his head after he yawned. "You said his name was ChouChou, right?"

Luffy looked over, smiling widely. "Ahh. Just sitting there... what is it doing?"

"Guarding the store." The Mayor said simply.

"Guarding the store?" Mikan and I repeated, confused. We looked at each other before back at the Mayor.

"Right."

Mikan realized it first. "This is a pet food store."

"That's right. This store's owner was a good friend of mine." He walked up the steps and got a food bowl and poured some dog food into it. He brought it over and placed it in front of ChouChou. I watched the dog as he bent his head over the bowl and began eating. "I'm feeding him in his place."

"In his place?" Mikan questioned.

"Ah," said the old man. "He died three months ago due to an illness." He walked back inside the store as he talked.

"Could it be that it's been waiting for its owner to return?" Mikan asked.

"That's what everyone says." He answered, walking back out and and closing the doors.

"Eh?"

"I don't think so though," continued the Mayor. "ChouChou is a smart dog, so he'd know that his master has already died."

"Then..." Mikan hesitated before continuing, "... why is it guarding the store?"

"Because to ChouChou, this store is a treasure." He pulled out a pipe and pulled it to his mouth. "This is what his master left him with, and that's why he's protecting it." He sucked on the pipe and blew out smoke. "I've tried to move him many times, but he just won't leave this place."

ChouChou let out a yawn as he finished eating. I leaned my back against the cage bars and pulled one of ChouChou's paws in my hands.

ChouChou looked up at me and bumped his nose against my hand. I let it go, slowly. I watched as he took the food bowl in his mouth and turned around. He walked over to the Mayor and placed it quietly in front of him. I tensed up, though, when I saw the bowl rattle slightly. I shot to my feet.

"Luffy..." I called out to the boy quietly. I looked at him and we locked eyes.

"Do it." I moved and slid in front of him, standing straight and waiting. I closed my eyes, blocking out most of my other senses. I noticed the Mayor was freaking out and Mikan was trying to get information, but he just ran off. Luffy was talking to ChouChou, trying to tell him something was coming this way.

The footsteps came closer. I turned around, swinging my staff off of my back and heard it latch out of it's place. I opened my eyes, locking them on Luffy and ChouChou. I slid over to the dog as the footsteps came closer.

"Oh?" A deep voice said, making us look. "So, you've been abandoned by your comrades? And you just got away..."

"Who are you?" Me and Luffy asked in unison. We shared irritated looks before turning back to the... whatever he is.

"I'm the beast tamer from Buggy's crew, Mohji!" I stared as Luffy tipped his head back.

"But you're wearing a really weird costume."

Mohji got angry really fast. "That's rude! This is my hair!"

"That's even weirder." Luffy said. Mohji ignored it.

"You! Ever since I got here, you've been restless." I heard ChouChou start growling. I looked down at him. He had one paw forward, one back, mouth in a snarl. "Don't you know how great I am? I am the beast tamer Mohji! There is no animal in this world that I cannot tame."

He hopped off his lion and walked over to ChouChou. Ignoring me, he bent over slightly. He put a hand out in front of ChouChou. "Shake."

For a while, nothing happened. And then ChouChou bit the hand. The scene was rather comical as Mohji hopped from foot to foot, eyes bulging. ChouChou hung from his hand, gripping it firmly between his teeth. Mohji swung his hand around crazily.

Finally, they stopped. I caught ChouChou in my arms. "You're going to die soon anyways. I have no interest in taming you right now. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"No./!" Me and Luffy said, me stoic, Luffy in a pouty way.

"Kill them, Richie! Wait, when did you get here?!" The question was pointed at me. I pointed to myself, to confirm my suspicions. He nodded as he gaped at me. I turned to Luffy. "Am I _that_ unnoticeable?"

Luffy shrugged. "I guess." My shoulders slumped. _'Well, that's a bit depressing.'_

Richie didn't seem to care either way as he launched himself in the air. One of his paws landed on the cage as he came down and the other would've landed on ChouChou if I wouldn't've grabbed him from his spot and jumped backwards by the shop entry. I glanced back up to see Luffy grinning slightly. I sweatdropped.

"Alright! The cage is broken!" He cheered. Richie caught him in the stomach, though, with his paw and tossed him into a building. My eyes widened as the building  got destroyed. I held ChouChou to my body tighter.

"He dies." I heard Mohji say. I looked up at him. He had a dark smile on his face. "Okay, Richie, let's go find Zoro. After we beat him, we'll become famous. What's wrong? I see, this is a pet food store. If you want to get some food, you'd better make it fast!"

I hesitated, looking between Luffy's landing pad, Zoro's sleeping quarters, and ChouChouc's treasure. I looked down at the dog in my arms. He was looking at me and had this knowing gleam in his eyes. He seemed to jerk his head in Luffy's direction. I squeezed my eyes tightly and pressed my face against his head.

"Forgive me, I'll come back as soon as I can. I swear!" Putting him on the ground, I ran towards my little brother. _'Please stay safe, ChouChou!'_


	7. Chap. 6: Courage like a Lion (Not Richie!) & The Protectiveness of a Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this in earlier, but there will be multiple languages (from the universe of One Piece and the real world) dropping into this book/series. For the most parts, it'll be English with dashes of Japanese and sprinkles of Korean. Other than that... I'll try to give warnings, at the least, and (Google) translations for what they say.

I slid into the demolished building, waving away the dust. Fighting the urge to go back and help ChouChou, I called for my little brother, internally and externally. "LUFFY! BRAT, YOU AWAKE?"

_ 'Luffy, you better not be unconscious! I'll drag you by your boxers!'  _

I sighed in slight relief as I heard a, "Whew, what a shock!"

Catching sight of my brother amidst the rubble, I felt relief hit me hard and I tackled him in a hug. My hat was knocked off and I felt him wrap his arms around me to stop us from hitting the ground flat. "Shishi! Lark, I'm outta that cage!"

A weak laugh escaped me. I stared at him, smiling delicately. "You're such an idiot, y'know?" He just laughed and picked up my hat. Placing my hat back atop my head, he stood pulling me with him and brushing off the dust that landed on him. I let him go and did the same.

"Alright!" Luffy said, excited. He crouched down, a hand on his thigh and one up in a fist. "Now it's time to beat all of them up... and have Nami the thief be our navigator!"

"Nami?" I repeated, looking at him, head tilted slightly. "Who's that?"

"The girl with the orange-hair. She was with us earlier." My mouth went in an 'O' shape. "You mean Mikan?"

"Yup!" He replied, smiling. I nodded slowly, before shrugging. "Eh, I'm still calling her Mikan."

"Whatever you say! Let's go!" I sighed at him. He was just hit by a lion, nearly being crushed in the process, and is still hyped up for adventure. _'This guy.. poor Gomu-san.' _

I moved forward. I paused in my walking when I heard footsteps. It was Mikan and the Mayor. She (Mikan) looked at him stunned. "How are you still alive?!"

The Mayor shot in front of her, looking even more stunned. "You're alive!"

"Is it wrong to be alive?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"Being just fine after flying through houses isn't normal!" Mikan exclaimed.

Luffy ignored her bewilderment. "It's not?"

"What is your purpose for coming to this town?" The Mayor asked, staring at Luffy. "Why are you involved with those pirates?"

Luffy grinned at them, finished with dusting himself. "I just decided our purpose! To get a Grand Line map and a navigator!"

I stared as they had their conversation. Sometimes I really hate being incognito.

My eyebrow twitched. "Yes, ignore the guy with the top hat. I see how it is. Luffy, I'm going on ahead. See ya."

Luffy laughed as I turned back around and continued moving. He easily caught up with his long legs and tossed an arm around my shoulder. "Now, now, Aniki, don't be so upset. I still notice you!"

"Dagchyeo, sonyeon." (1) Ignoring his arm around me, I continued on. He sighed before pinching my cheek gently and running in front of me. "I think that guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro! Let's go check on him!"

I sighed before zooming to him and in front of him. "Like hell you're going to be in front of me, brat."

He grabbed my arm and practically threw me on his back. I flailed a bit before catching his shoulders. "What the hell-?!"

"Shishi! Let's go at the same time!" He was holding onto my legs to keep me from sliding down. I turned slightly pink at his words.

I held on as he ran back to the pet shop. I glanced up in the sky. My face drained of color when I saw smoke. Tapping Luffy on the shoulder, I pointed up silently. Luffy slowed for a moment before shooting fast in the direction.

It was coming from the same area of the shop.

Luffy let me down as we watched the fire. ChouChou was sitting in front of his place silently. There weren't any tears sliding down his face fur, but I knew he was crying on the inside. I slowly stepped closer, yet he gave no reaction, just howled. My feet moved closer to him before stopping. My eyes ventured towards my brothers'. His were blank, just like mine. I turned back to the front of the store. Luffy came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He squeezed lightly, silently telling me what he was going to do and what he needed me to do after the fire was out. I nodded. He moved on and I moved over to ChouChou. I lowered myself, sitting crosslegged beside ChouChou. We waited as I heard steps coming towards us. I recognized them as Mikan and the Mayor. Mikan spoke in a cold, mocking tone.

"Pirates are all the same, every last one!" I could tell she was pointing it towards me, too, but I brushed it off. "They take what people hold dear without a second thought!"

I removed my hat and placed it in front of my body, still ignoring the girl. I heard Luffy as he neared the area.

"Oh, you're alive, pirate!" Mikan called out to my brother, mockingly. "I figured the lion ate you for sure!"

This time, I turned towards her. She had a taunting smirk on her face as she stared at my brother. My eyes grew cold and flinty, catching only the Mayors' attention and he turned towards me, sweating at my expression. I turned back to the building, and seeing as how the fire was out, stood up, leaving my hat on the ground.

Mikan continued as Luffy moved towards me and ChouChou. "As a pirate, you'll do the same thing! Maybe I should kill you right here before you can gather a crew..."

She started running towards him. Luffy and I just watched. "... and attack people too!"

"Come!" The old man said, holding her back. "Stop that, girl!" Luffy blinked at her before he started walking again. "As if you could ever kill me."

"Maybe I'll try and see!" She cried, straining to get past the man.

"I said stop! What's with you people?!" The man exclaimed, gripping Mikan tightly in his arms. I turned away from the pathetic scene as Luffy placed a dented box of dog kibble in front of ChouChou. I heard Mikan stop fighting, her and the old man just watching as Luffy began talking to ChouChou.

Luffy sat on the other side of ChouChou, speaking. "This is all I could take back. Bastard ate all the rest."

I placed a hand on his hat and he glanced up at me. His eyes flickered back to ChouChou. _'Ask him first.' _

I nodded before kneeling beside ChouChou. "Hey, doll, I have a question for you. I can put the building back to the way it was, but not the merchandise. Do you want me to fix it for you? It won't be the same as it first was, but..." I shrugged slightly at the end of my offer. The dog stared at the building, then the box, at Luffy, and finally at me. He let out a small bark and I kissed and rubbed his head gently.

"I'll do the best I can." Straightening up, I moved in front of ChouChou and Luffy and the shop. I breathed in deeply, eyes closing. I took in the memory of the shop. Keeping it in my eyes, I opened them and placed my hands into the position. "Time Time..."

I heard speaking from behind. Luffy was talking to ChouChou again. "You fought good. I didn't see your fight, but I can tell!"

"REVERSE: FLASH REWIND, 16 BEATS!"

My limbs locked in placed. My arms started trembling as the front porch of the shop began going back in time to how it looked before the fire. The rest of the building was set into motion, too. My teeth gritted as sweat started streaming down. It was making my hair sticky and nasty, face dripping. I felt a warning tingle come from my left ankle and up to my hips, but ignored it as the building continued going backwards. My mind was going foggy as I continued pushing it back. It had to go back to how it was. It _had_ to. I wheezed as the last splinter went back in place.

My arms dropped to my side and my legs felt like jelly. Luffys' arms wrapped around my middle section as I came down on my knee. I was in a kneeling position as I asked Luffy, breathlessly, "Did I get it all?"

"Yeah, Aniki. Why don't you rest for a bit?" His arms unwrapped around me, hands taking me by the shoulders, helping me lay down. I heard ChouChou begin barking and Luffy said something that I didn't catch as I fell asleep...

* * *

_**~ 3RD PERSON P.O.V. (Nami will be a mix of her normal and nickname (Mikan))~** _

Mikan apologized to Luffy for before as he placed Larks' head on top of his hat. He took off Larks' staff from his back and set it beside his self as he slept.

"It's okay! You've been through a lot!" Luffy forgave her, smiling as he straightened. He brushed off the dust as he looked at Lark. "I don't feel like hearing about it though."

"Gurr..." The old man started, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "I'm so pathetic! ChouChou and these young'uns will fight so hard, yet why must I, the Mayor, sit by and watch our town be obliterated?!"

Mikan and Luffy quickly darted in front of the man, hoping to head him off before he did something stupid. A voice croaked out first. "Maybe because... the people of your... town depend on you? They expect you... to stay strong while you... watch over them... They need... you to stay safe... not dead..."

They turned to Lark, surprised but he was fast asleep again. Luffy laughed slightly. "He's right, gramps! You need to calm down!"

The man brushed them off though. "40 years ago, this place was nothing but barren land. We all worked together to clear the land, make fields, open stores, and build our town. This town is a treasure to me and all the citizens! I cannot let them domineer over it any more!" There was a sudden sound and they jumped, turning towards Lark.

"Aniki?" Luffy said, but didn't get a chance to get anything else out as the small male shot forward slamming his hands into Luffys' stomach and knocking him down. "Hey!"

Lark ignored his yelp, still woozy from getting up so quick. He grabbed the old mans' arms and Mikans', pulling them to the ground as a loud **BOOM!** was heard.

"What-?!?!" They were stunned as the buildings were demolished right by them.

"Ahh... "Lark murmured, staring. "Even the old mans' house..."

He fell asleep, sprawled across Mikan's lap and the old man's. They turned and noticed he was right. Luffy stared before freaking out.

"AHHH! ZORO'S SLEEPING IN THERE!!" He yelled, arms flailing madly. The old man paled slightly. "The young'un is dead now...."

Mikan stared in silent shock.

"Ah-uh. Still... 'live, Lima Bean..." Lark mumbled against Mikan's shoulder, who had taken the guy into her arms. She looked at him confused, seeing he was still asleep. "Hey, Pirate? Does your brother sleep talk or something?"

Luffy shrugged, stilll staring at the demolished house. "Kinda. Right now, he might be still half awake and half asleep. He does that from time to time." _(2)_

Mikan looked back at the house as Luffy began calling out. "Hey! Zoro! Are you alive?!"

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy..." A voice answered roughly, full of grumpiness and sleep. Luffy grinned as Mikan and the Mayor stared in shock. "Not enough sleep..."

Mikan had sweat sliding down her face. "How are you still alive?!"

Luffy shot forward slightly. "Thank goodness! You're alive!"

The old man stood up from where Lark had knocked him down. "I refuse to let them get away with this!"

He continued ranting, which made Lark fall asleep completely. Nami set Lark down lightly and caught hold of the old man as he tried to go to the Buggy Pirates. He struggled against Nami as Luffy urged him on. The girl let him go in surprise when she saw his tears.

Her, Luffy, and Zoro talked a bit more before Luffy suddenly turned to Lark and pulled him into his arms. Picking up his weapon and hat, he moved and placed them on the pet shop's porch. Placing his brother's head on his hat once again and putting the staff next him, he turned and began walking after the Mayor.

"Our destination is the Grand Line." He told Nami as he passed her. She stared. "So we're gonna steal that map back now! Join our crew, Nami!" He held out a hand to her.

Nami frowned at him, looking mad. "I'll never be a pirate." She suddenly smiled and smacked his hand away. "How about we team up for our common goal?"

Luffy grinned at her hugely (showing the gums, too), letting out a small laugh.

* * *

Lark let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. He stared at the small roof that was over the porch with a small frown. _'I lasted a bit longer than last time.. That's a plus.'_

Lark slowly sat up, making sure he didn't get dizzy. Noticing he wasn't getting dizzy and the Luffy, Mikan, Zoro, and the old man was gone, he stood, picking up his hat and held his staff loosely in his hands. Walking into the sunlight, he moved his head around calmly. _'I'll have to hurry. After all, I wouldn't want to miss out on seeing Buggy again. Wonder if I can make him turn as red as his nose?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Shut up, boy. (Korean)  
> (2) Hehe, made a time pun.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I totally and completely forgot about this story and other plot bunnies were born during the halt.   
> R&R, please!


End file.
